Una Prisión Llamada Yo
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: ¿Qué nos traerá el futuro? Quien sabe, pero algo es seguro, de nosotros depende como termine nuestra historia. Relato IchiRuki.
1. Impresiones

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a tods aquells que han leído y comentado mi primer fanfic (entiéndase El Comienzo 2.0) que aún está en proceso.

Pero con relación a este que hoy presento, puedo decir que es una variante de Bleach, donde Ichigo no ha perdido sus poderes y Rukia sigue siendo la Representante Oficial de la Sociedad de Almas en Karakura. Es un estilo nuevo donde predominan los "sentimientos" (algo que me cuesta manejar, lo acepto), así que aun estoy dudosa si en verdad valdrá la pena. Pero bueno, aquí se los dejo…

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro. Pero aquí está Kuchiki9474 para complacer ese deseo._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

"**Una Prisión Llamada Yo"**

**Impresiones**

Había pasado ya año y medio año desde que Aizen fue derrotado a manos de Ichigo. Tanto Karakura como la Sociedad de Almas estaban en proceso de estabilización y reconstrucción, y nuestros protagonistas continuaban con sus vidas. Ichigo retomó sus estudios con ahínco y Rukia seguía con su misión de proteger Karakura de los Hollows, si bien el Pelinaranja continuaba como Shinigami Sustituto.

Sin embargo, su pequeña amiga ya no vivía en casa de los Kurosaki. Y es que su presencia era más necesaria en el Sereitei que en el Mundo Humano (obvias razones, ayudar en el levantamiento de su Mundo Espiritual). Sus visitas se limitaban a uno o dos días, es decir cuando su deber como Representante de Karakura lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, llegó un día en que una de sus visitas se prolongó de manera inesperada…

**Casa Kurosaki 4:30 p.m.**

-¡Buenas tardes I-CHI-GO!

-Buenas tardes, papá…

-¡Buenas tardes I-CHI-GO! - E Isshin saltó con gran ímpetu para caer sobre su hijo.

-¡Lárgate! - Contestó el Pelinaranja, cansado de los saludos de su padre, al tiempo que esquivaba el ataque.

-¡Hijo! No seas así, me matas…

-…

Fresa-Kun subió a su cuarto y estaba tan concentrado en evitar los ataques de su padre, que no se fijó que había otra persona con él en su dormitorio. Si, era Rukia sentada en el colchón de la cama con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas. Era probable que aun no se diera cuenta de la presencia de la chica, hasta que oyó un sollozo proveniente de su cama.

-¡Rukia!

-… - La aludida no contestó y seguía llorando.

-Que no me oyes… ¡RUKIA!

-¿I… Ichigo? – Dijo quedamente y levantó el rostro.

-Por supues… ¿Rukia?, ¿estás llorando? - Pregunta tonta a la vista.

-No, solo limpio mis ojos por dentro… ¡Claro que estoy llorando, _TARADO_!

-Perdone SU MAJESTAD, pero nunca he visto a Kuchiki-Sama así… Pero vamos, dime que te sucede Enana, tal vez te puedo ayudar…

-NADIE puede socorrerme…

-No digas tonterías, ¿quién derrotó a a Aizen? ¡Yo! Así que puedo hacer lo que sea…

-Esta vez no será posible…

-Bien, bien… - Dijo fastidiado. - ¿Qué es eso que te tiene TAN mal?

-Es que, es que… - Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para serenarse un poco, y luego solo alcanzó a decir - Quieren obligarme a contraer matrimonio…

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Así como lo oyes, los miembros de la Casa Noble Nakashima han decidido comprometerme con el más joven de su familia, Nakashima Hiroki.

-¿Estás segura? - Contestó MUY preocupado.

-Sí. Y yo, NO quiero.

-… - Segundos de silencio, hasta que algo inquietó a Ichigo. - ¿Qué opina Byakuya sobre esto?, ¿acaso piensa obligarte a seguir reglas estúpidas?

-No… El quiere que siga mi propio camino, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Es que tengo temor de la solución que él me ha dado…

-¿Solución?, ¿acaso Byakuya está rebelándose contra _**La**_ _**Nobleza**_? - Esta última palabra la dijo con ironía.

-Aunque no lo creas, así es…

-¿A sí?

Ya un poco más serena (y con Ichigo tomando su mano para reconfortarla), comenzó la explicación de Rukia.

-Nii-Sama me dijo que cuando él era joven, habían 4 Casas Nobles en la Sociedad de Almas, pero con el devenir del tiempo, éstas se redujeron a 3: Shihouin, Nakashima y Kuchiki… Sin embargo, después de la supuesta traición de Urahara y Yoruichi-San, las familias se redujeron a dos…

-Entendido… - Dijo Ichigo.

-Pero luego surgió otro problema - Continuó Rukia. - ¿Cómo era posible que la Nobleza fuera disminuyendo de esa forma tan acelerada? Así que hubo una reunión de emergencia entre los Consejeros y las Cabezas de ambas familias, y se decidió que para evitar la reducción de sus miembros, se concertarían matrimonios arreglados entre los descendientes de ambas casas… A Nii-Sama esto no le afectó, puesto que aun no tenía edad para contraer tal compromiso… Y parece ser que nadie le tomó la importancia necesaria en esos días, al fin y al cabo en la otra familia tampoco había quienes estuvieran en edad casadera…

-¿Y entonces?, ¿cómo es que surge esta idiotez?

-Fue años después, cuando Nii-Sama conoció a mi hermana y se casó con ella a pesar de las protestas de todo el mundo…

-Es cierto, Hisana-San conoció a Byakuya… - Recordó Ichigo.

-Sí, y ese fue el detonante para que ese antiguo "acuerdo" fuera puesto en práctica. Ya que él se casó sin el consentimiento de los demás y con alguien del Rukongai, la Familia Nakashima se sintió insultada…

-Muy bien, hasta ahora todo entendido pero, ¿adónde entras tú?

-A eso voy ahora… A mí el "convenio" no me afectaba, ya que los demás nunca me aceptaron como miembro del Clan Kuchiki. Sin embargo, parece ser que actualmente hay un descendiente en la familia Nakashima que ha fijado su interés en mí, y hoy los Consejeros de ambas familias me instan a casarme con él…

-No puede ser posible…

-Claro que sí. Pero Nii-Sama se reunió en privado con los antiguos miembros que tomaron ese acuerdo, miembros que no tienen nada que ver con los que hoy están en el "poder", para así tratar de encontrar una solución. Y fue ahí donde consiguió darme un ligero respiro…

-¿Cuál es esa "solución" según Byakuya?

-Que… - El rostro de Rukia se sonrojó. - Que busque a un chico que se enamore de mí…

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Y que debo de encontrarlo en menos de dos semanas…

-_**¡¿QUÉ?**_


	2. Orden

**Orden**

La vida nunca deja de sorprendernos. Y de todas las cosas que podamos imaginar, la que provoca corto circuito, es saber que Kuchiki Rukia, la altiva, orgullosa, enojada y hábil Shinigami, se convierta en Esposa y Señora de una gran casa. Y no es porque Rukia no sea lo suficientemente buena para desempeñar tal tarea, más bien es que a nadie se le ha pasado nunca por la cabeza esa imagen. Y es que durante toda su no-vida ella siempre ha sido Shinigami. ¿Pero una chica amantísima y fiel?, ¿una chica al cuidado de su esposo? Creo que el esposo sería el que estaría a cargo de ella… Pero bueno, ahora toda su vida depende de lo que _**decida ella**_. O lo que _**haga Ichigo**_. Bien sabemos que ese _**Niñato Estúpido**_ no se anda con medias tintas. Lo que piensa hacer, lo hace y punto.

-¿Estás segura de que no se puede hacer nada más que eso?

-Desgraciadamente es como te dije…

-¿Y para qué has venido al Mundo Humano?

-Porque este es el _**ÚNICO**_ lugar donde me siento segura…

-Está bien, sabes que por mí no hay problema.

-Gracias… Ahora podrías devolverme mi mano…

-Eh…

-Por cierto ¿está tu padre?

-No, solo yo estoy en casa. ¿Por?

-Necesito pedirle un favor…

-¿No me digas que quieres casarte con él?

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces…

-Quiero que me ayude…

-¿Ayudar?, ¿y cómo?

-He venido al Mundo Humano a practicar… Debo comportarme _**una señorita**_ para _**ser**_ _**agradable**_ a los chicos y por lo tanto debo aprender muchas cosas: Cocinar, atender la casa, coser mis vestidos… Eso que hace tu hermana Yuzu…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, de que tienes que aprender esas cosas?

-Lo leí en un manga la semana pasada…

-¿De un manga?

-Sí…

-Bueno, supongo que eso es lo correcto, tomando en cuenta que no sabes hacer otra cosa más que pelear… Pero sería más fácil que solo hables con Yuzu.

-Ya lo sé y también lo haré, pero necesito que tu padre también esté enterado... Lo que sucede conmigo es serio y no quiero tener que patearlo si suelta alguna broma idiota, si me ve haciendo algo que usualmente no realizo.

- Sí tú lo dices.

-Así será. ¿Tú también me ayudarás Ichigo?

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Somos amigos, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, pero yo no sé la gran cosa sobre el cuidado de una casa.

-Con que me des ánimos, es suficiente para mí… ¿Lo harás?

-Claro…

-Está bien. - Y al decirlo se levantó de la cama. Y de un seudoartefacto con apariencia de Chappy, sacó un montón de artilugios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rukia?

-Saco mi "equipo" de entrenamiento.

-¿Eh?

-Traje todo lo necesario para mi _**Plan**_ _**Señorita Kuchiki**_.

-¿Se supone que con esto entrenarás? - Al tiempo que veía ropa, ropa y más ropa.

-Debo de aprender a comportarme como se-ño-ri-ta (lo dijo pausadamente como para que lo entendiera bien nuestro amigo). Mis compañeras y superiores me dieron unos cuantos consejos antes de venir. Por ejemplo, la Teniente Matsumoto me dijo que una de las cosas importantes que ven los chicos es la apariencia. Fue ella quien me dio una gran cantidad de ropa.

-¿De verdad? - Y fue cuando Ichigo casi sufre de un triple ataque cardíaco. La voluptuosa Shinigami le había puesto a Rukia una gran cantidad de lencería negra con encaje rosa… - _¿Se supone que esto es para "entrenar"?_ - Pensó. Menos mal que la chica no se había fijado en lo que tenía Ichigo (y según parece, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo que traía).

-Muy bien, ahora pondré mis cosas en el armario.

-¿A dónde piensas guardar todo esto?

-En tu armario.

-Ajap… ¿Y dónde piensas dormir?

-Pues, en tu cuarto.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loca o qué? No hay suficiente espacio…

-¡Ay Ichigo! Ni que fuera la primera vez que duermo aquí…

-Sí pero, el armario estará ocupado y es ahí donde sueles dormir… ¿Dónde te acostarás, si hoy estará ocupado?

-En tu cama. -Dijo de lo más fresca.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ya, ya… No seas quejumbroso… Voy a dormir en el futón, ya no te exaltes. Pero será aquí en tu cuarto.

-Bien…

-Bueno, ahora ya cállate y esperemos a tu familia.

-Bien, bien. Tú termina de acomodar tu ropa mientras yo arreglo el futón. ¿Sí?

-Claro.

Y la tarde fue avanzando. ¡Caray! ¿Cuántos acontecimientos pueden ocurrir en tan poco tiempo? Ichigo estaba preocupado, puesto que de todas las situaciones que había librado, ésta sin duda era la más peligrosa. E irritante.

_**Ahora nos dirigimos a un nuevo campo de batalla… Y aunque la tierra se parta en dos… ¡Seguiremos adelante! ¡Vamos a aplastarlos Rukia!**_


	3. Ayuda

**Ayuda**

Mientras Rukia terminaba de acomodar todo aquel guardarropa, Ichigo se esmeraba en terminar de acomodar la nueva "cama" de la chica. No podía dejar de preguntarse _¿Rukia casada?_ Y fue ahí donde nuevas preguntas surgieron por parte de él.

-Rukia…

-Sí…

-¿En verdad piensas "entrenar"?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo solo con ropa?

-Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que son muchas cosas y en un solo viaje no podía traerlas.

-¿Acaso traerás más… Cosas?

-Si…

-¿Y dónde piensas meterlas?

-Pues aquí…

-¿Estás loca?

-No…

-¿Y por qué aquí?, es más ¿por qué quieres dormir aquí? No te entien…

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué…? - Lo interrumpió. - Haces muchas preguntas. Pero te lo diré… Dormiré aquí porque necesito acostumbrarme a la presencia de otra persona conmigo. Y dormir en el armario no me ayudaría mucho…

-Tampoco que duermas en el futón ayudará.

-Ya lo sé, pero tampoco quiero dormir contigo… Lo más cercano que puedo dormir con alguien es de esta manera… Creo…

-¿Yo…? ¿Tú…? - Dijo sonrojado el chico.

-¡Ya cállate y deja de hacer más preguntas! Debo acostumbrarme aún más al contacto con otro ser y solo contigo puedo hacerlo ¡Ya! ¡Contento!

-Rukia, yo…

-Ya cállate, que solo me estás provocando jaqueca…

-Tsk…

Rukia se enfadó pero francamente ese Pelinaranja si que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Pero para su desgracia -o fortuna más bien- era el _**único**_ en quien podía confiar. Y ya de noche, después de la cena, fue cuando el cabeza de familia hizo otra gran aparición (junto a sus hijas menores), después de otra jornada en la clínica.

-Buenas noches, querido hijo…

-Buenas noches Ichi-Nii. - Dijeron ambas niñas.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Isshin-San… Yuzu-Chan, Karin-Chan, hola…

-¿Rukia-Chan?, ¿mi tercera hija aquí?

-Esto, si… - Dijo la aludida.

-¡Rukia-Chan, bienvenida! - Dijeron los recién llegados.

-Gracias…

-Me alegro tenerte de vuelta, amada hija. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Yo… Precisamente de eso quiero hablarle…

-Dime, dime… Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…

-Bueno, este yo… Pero necesito que hablemos a solas. Bueno, Ichigo puede estar presente.

-¿Eh…? - Y al ver la expresión seria de ambos jóvenes, las niñas fueron a su cuarto. Y en medio de aquella bienvenida le soltó todo aquello que ya le había relatado a Ichigo.

Cuando terminaba de contarle lo que planeaba hacer, es decir su _**Plan Señorita Kuchiki**_, el doctor Kurosaki pudo hablar con cierta alegría, porque parecía que algo que anhelaba parecía más cercano…

-Y eso es todo, Isshin-San…

-¿De verdad tienes que conseguir esposo?

-Eh… Sí…

-¿Y no me digas que? ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS COMPROMETERTE CON MI PRIMOGÉNITO? ¡Rukia-Chan, me haces tan feliz…!

-Yo… ¡No…! - Contestaron ambos jóvenes.

-¿No? -Dijo el extravagante padre de familia.

-No…

-¿Por qué Rukia-Chan?, ¿acaso no es lo _**suficientemente**_ hombre? - Al tiempo que atacaba a su hijo con patadas voladoras.

-Yo, no estoy interesada en él.

-¿Por qué? - Decía con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que le aplicaba una llave doble a su hijo y este le mordía el hombro, mientras yacían en el suelo.

-Pues… Porque él y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿Amigos? - Dijo decepcionado.

-Eso es… Pero no se preocupe, que él piensa ayudarme…

-¡ICHIGO! ¡SÉ UN HOMBRE Y DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO!

-¡YA CÁLLATE! - Y como golpe final, su hijo le dio una patada en el estómago. Aquello era suficiente para dejarlo OUT.

-Hijo… Eres… Cruel…

-¿Eso crees? No me importa.

-Ichigo... - Dijo la Shinigami.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Rukia.

-Está bien. - Y ambos fueron al cuarto del muchacho. Solo que para despedirse de _**su**_ _**padre**_, ella le alcanzó a decir: -Mañana continuamos hablando, Isshin-San. Buenas noches…

-Es… Ta… Bien… - Al tiempo que terminaba de fallecer.

Y ya en el dormitorio…

-¡Ichigo! No era necesario que lo trataras así… Ya sé que es como un dolor de muelas, pero no deja de ser tu padre…

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡¿Acaso no oíste como _**me avergonzó**_?

-¿Avergonzarte…? ¿Por decir que no eres tan hombre?, ¿o avergonzarte porque no _**te lo he pedido**_ a ti?

-¿¡Cómo?

-El que tú seas _**mí**_ _**prometido**_…

-Eh…

-¿Quieres _**casarte conmigo**_, Ichigo?

-¡¿Qué?

Definitivamente esa chica siempre sabía cómo ganarle la partida. Ahora esperemos como esas palabras surgen efecto en el imprudente de Kurosaki.

_**El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos. ¿Puedes entender eso, Ichigo?**_


	4. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

Rebobinando el capítulo anterior…

-¡Ichigo! No era necesario que lo trataras así… Ya sé que es como un dolor de muelas, pero no deja de ser tu padre…

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡¿Acaso no oíste como _**me avergonzó**_?

-¿Avergonzarte…? ¿Por decir que no eres tan hombre?, ¿o avergonzarte porque no _**te lo he pedido**_ a ti?

-¿¡Cómo?

-El que tú seas _**mí**_ _**prometido**_…

-Eh…

-¿Quieres _**casarte conmigo**_, Ichigo?

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes… ¿Podríamos casarnos?

-¿Ca-ca-casarnos? - Y al tiempo que lo _**tartamudeaba**_ un notorio rubor se mostraba en el rostro.

-¡Sí! Bueno, solo sería que fingiéramos una relación y ya…

-Pero…

-Somos amigos ¿cierto, Ichigo?

-Sí, pero…

-¿No podrías ayudarme por _**esa**_ amistad que tenemos?

-Yo, bueno… Quizá…

-Vamos Ichigo… Anímate y ayúdame…

-Es que…

-No te cuesta nada… Fingir…

-Rukia, yo…

-…

-…

-No digas más. - Dijo cortantemente ella. - Por tu aspecto e indecisión, sé que no podrías ayudarme. No en esta ocasión…

-Es que… Es que esto es muy repentino… - Se escudó el chico.

-Olvídalo, no importa. De todas maneras es mi problema…

-Rukia, yo…

-No te preocupes. No es tu obligación salvarme cada vez que estoy en apuros.

-No es eso… Pero…

-Ichigo, cállate y vete a dormir.

-Yo… De verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero es que esto es…

-No digas más…

-Es peligroso… Porque somos más que amigos… _*****_

Y ella ya no pudo escuchar esto último porque bajó de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

Ichigo se quedó solo y en el más total y asqueroso silencio. Rukia no se puso a pelear con él y en cambio tomó una actitud un tanto pasiva, algo que no era normal, no en ella. _Probablemente el seudocompromiso la haya trastornado un poco._ Los minutos pasaban y la Shinigami no subía. Ichigo estaba cansado y la esperó por unas cuantas horas, pero la chica no daba señales de aparecer por el cuarto. _¿Estará enfadada?_ Se preguntó. _No, más bien creo que está desilusionada._ ¿Y por qué? _Porque no le ayudé como ella quería… Compréndeme Rukia._ Y con esos pensamientos -por fin- se durmió.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar al día siguiente, así trataría de enmendar esa culpa que sentía… Sin embargo, no podría expiarse por completo.

_**(*)**__ Esta frase no es de mi invención, lo dijo Kubo Tite en una entrevista que le hicieron para Bleach, donde le preguntaban sobre el futuro de la pareja de shinigamis. Solo que yo -convenientemente- le omití la otra parte (pero "menos que amantes"). Pero eso último, __**nadie**__ se lo cree, menos los IchiRuki de corazón._


	5. Secretos

Hola amigos y amigas de FF. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y dejado sus reviews en este mi relato. Aunque también pido disculpas porque el capítulo anterior fue corto, sin embargo espero compensarlos con este nuevo apartado.

Quiero también pedirles otro favor (aparte de sus reviews), si alguien **no es** de mi país, El Salvador, le pido que por favor **escriba a mi correo**, ya que necesito apreciaciones extranjeras para un nuevo proyecto. Escríbanme diciendo que quieren participar, agregando su alias, nombre real y nación. Yo les contesto y les amplio la idea.

Y ya sin más bla, bla, acá está el capítulo.

**Secretos**

Recapitulando…

-No te preocupes. No es tu obligación salvarme cada vez que estoy en apuros.

-No es eso… Pero…

-Ichigo, cállate y vete a dormir.

-Yo… De verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero es que esto es…

-No digas más…

-Es peligroso… Porque somos más que amigos…

Y ella ya no pudo escuchar esto último porque bajó de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

Ichigo se quedó solo y en el más total y asqueroso silencio. Rukia no se puso a pelear con él y en cambio tomó una actitud un tanto pasiva, algo que no era normal, no en ella. _Probablemente el seudocompromiso la haya trastornado un poco._ Los minutos pasaban y la Shinigami no subía. Ichigo estaba cansado y la esperó por unas cuantas horas, pero la chica no daba señales de aparecer por el cuarto. _¿Estará enfadada?_ Se preguntó. _No, más bien creo que está desilusionada._ ¿Y por qué? _Porque no le ayudé como ella quería… Compréndeme Rukia._ Y con esos pensamientos -por fin- se durmió.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar al día siguiente, así trataría de enmendar esa culpa que sentía… Sin embargo, no podría expiarse por completo.

**Cuarto de Ichigo 7:00 a.m.**

-Buenos días…

-… - Silencio.

-Buenos días…

-…

-¿Rukia?

-… - Y nadie contestó.

-¡Enana!

-…

-¿Estás aquí? - Y se dirigió al armario, esperando verla ahí y…

-… - Nadie contestaba.

-¡Rukia!

Y se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba.

-¡Rayos! Seguro que está enfadada, pero… Pero aunque quisiera yo no… - Y recordó lo último que le dijo: _"Es peligroso… Porque somos más que amigos"_.

Pero ¿por qué peligroso? Y _**por primera vez**_ en su vida _**pensó seriamente**_:

1. Peligroso porque si bien somos más que amigos, _**soy yo**_ el único que piensa de esa manera…

2. Peligroso porque Byakuya _**me odia**_ (aunque exactamente no sé porqué)

3. Peligroso, porque si yo acepto ¿qué pasaría con nuestra amistad?

4. Peligroso porque aunque tengamos que fingir, tarde o temprano ya no será un simple juego, por lo menos de mí parte…

5. Pero sobre todo peligroso porque soy yo el que… El que… _Vamos Ichigo, solo dilo…_ _**Soy yo el que**_ _**te quiere**_… Y tú no me ves como yo lo hago…

-¡¿Qué carajos _**estoy pensando**_?

Y con esos pensamientos, se alistó para bajar al comedor. Y estando ahí…

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, Ichi-Nii. - Dijo su hermana Karin.

-¿Y el viejo?

-Fue a ayudarle al papá de tu amigo, al tal Ishida Ryuken. - Le contestó.

-Oh…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rukia-Chan? Ya casi desayunamos.

-¿No ha bajado?

-Yo no la he visto.

-Qué extraño... Cuando desperté no la ví en mi cuarto… Pensé que estaría aquí.

-¡¿Acaso duerme contigo? - Preguntó la futbolista.

-Eh… Sí…

-Se nota que en verdad te gusta… - Dijo pícaramente Karin.

-No es eso… - Mejillas rojas (mentiroso, es obvio que la quieres). - Lo que pasa es que tiene un grave problema y quiere que le ayude. - Mirada desviada. - ¿No sabes si ella ha hablado con Yuzu?

-¿Conmigo? - Preguntó la aludida niña al tiempo que entraba al comedor a servir el desayuno.

-¡Yuzu! - Gritó el Pelinaranja.

-No he hablado con Rukia-Chan. - Dijo la Castaña.

-Ya veo.

-¿Necesita algo Rukia-Chan? - Volvió a preguntar la niña.

-Es que quiere pedirte ayuda en algo…

-Pero no he hablado con ella. Es más ni siquiera está en la casa. Salió muy temprano.

-¿De verdad? - Dijo Ichigo.

-Así es. Apenas y la alcancé a saludar. Solo me dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender y se fue.

-¡Maldición! Sí está enfadada. - Dijo él por lo bajo.

-¿Pasa algo Ichi-Nii?

-Nada. Yo también tengo que salir.

Y convirtiendo sus palabras en actos, salió de la casa. _¿A dónde habrá ido?_ Por como empezaba el día, las cosas no pintaban para bien. _¡Rayos Rukia! Yo no quiero que te cases, por lo menos no así._ Y mientras caminaba por las calles de Karakura, pensando en encontrársela…

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Setsuna-Kun.

-No hay de qué, Rukia-San.

-¿Rukia? - Preguntó el Chico Fresa.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-Kun. - Por ende sabemos de qué manera habla cuando lo trata así.

-¿Rukia? - Volvió a preguntar mientras procesaba lo que veía.

-Buenos días. - Dijo el tal Setsuna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Desapareciste y en la casa estábamos preguntando donde podrías estar. - E ignoró completamente al chico.

-Andada de compras Kurosaki-Kun. Y amablemente Setsuna-Kun se ofreció a cargar mis paquetes.

-No te molestes más, _Setsuna-Kun_. Yo me encargo del resto. - E Ichigo puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Puedo entregarle los paquetes Rukia-San?

-Por supuesto. A pesar de la cara que tiene es un muy _**buen**_ _**amigo**_ _**mío**_. ¡Gracias Setsuna-Kun!

-De nada. Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión.

-Seguro que sí. - Contestó Ichigo por ella. - Ya vámonos a la casa Rukia.

-Hasta pronto…

Y después de unos molestos y callados segundos… Algunas preguntas con _**celos **_disfrazados aparecieron.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Setsuna-Kun.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Y para que preguntas entonces…

-Me refiero a que hacías con él…

-¿Acaso también eres ciego? Andaba de compras y él se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Ya lo sé…

-Y entonces…

-¿Ya lo conocías?

-¿Amaneciste estúpido o qué? Claro que no.

-Pero los dos se veían tan… Afables.

-Si quiero zafarme de ese estúpido compromiso, tengo que actuar rápido, ¿no?

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada…

-¿Cómo nada? Además, no has pensado en los detalles… - Y por segunda vez Kurosaki pensaba algo (si, algo) rápido.

-¿Detalles?

-Sí, por ejemplo, el es humano, ¿acaso te dejarían establecer una relación con alguien que no sea Shinigami?

-_Mierda, no había pensado en eso…_ - Pensó ella.

-Ya ves, ya ves… Eres una gran tonta…

-Después me encargo de ese asunto, por ahora lo que necesito es encontrar candidatos. - _¿Qué pensabas Kurosaki?, ¿qué me ibas a ganar?_ - Volvió a pensar ella.

-…

-…

-¿Estás enojada por lo de ayer? - Hoy habló él.

-¿Enojada? No…

-Pues no me parece así.

-Cree lo que quieras.

-Si no estabas molestas ¿por qué no regresaste al cuarto ayer por la noche?

-Necesitaba reordenar mi estrategia _**Señorita Kuchiki**_. Y pensando como iniciar mi plan, se me pasó la noche…

-No te creo. Para mí que estás enfadada. Pero comprende que…

-Ya cállate Ichigo.

-Tal vez si me lo pidieras de buena manera, podría ayudarte… - Lo dijo pensando en arreglar las cosas con ella.

-No es necesario. Además, eres un _**peso muerto**_ en eso del amor.

-Eres una…

Y ya no terminó porque Rukia lo pateó. Y de paso, le quitó las bolsas con los comprados. Pero él sabía que en eso, ella tenía razón.

-Eres… Una… Enana del Demonio…

-Como si me importara tu opinión, tarado…

Y entró a la casa.

Las hermanas Kurosaki seguían ahí, así que Rukia decidió hablar con Yuzu. Le pidió que le enseñara a cocinar, aunque claro, no le dijo el motivo. Y Yuzu pensó que probablemente lo hacía por Ichigo, al fin y al cabo, algo se traían esos dos, aunque no sabía exactamente que era. Decidieron el horario en que la niña podría enseñarle a Rukia, así como el orden de las lecciones, irían de las recetas sencillas a las complicadas. La Shinigami aprovechó el momento para decirle a Yuzu que por alimentos no habría problema, ya que precisamente venía de hacer compras.

Por fin Rukia, había encontrado a su maestra en el arte de la cocina. Ahora era cuestión de las otras lecciones. Y pensando en la ropa, decidió ir a ver a Ishida. Si duda, él sería excelente enseñándole el arte del corte y la confección de ropa. Tarea dos; resuelta, pensó ella.

E Ichigo -después de acomodar su humanidad- solo veía lo que estaba haciendo su amiga. Y se fue tras ella cuando vió que emprendía otra marcha.

Mientras tanto, en la** Sociedad de Almas, Mansión Nakashima…**

-Nakashima-Sama ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

-Nakashima-Sama, aquí está las fotografías que nos pidió. Fueron tomadas hace tres meses. - Y al tiempo que lo decía, le entregaba varias fotos. En las imagenes se veía a Rukia, paseándose por las oficinas del Treceavo Escuadrón peleándose con cierto Pelinaranja, quien a pesar de los golpes que le propinaba la chica, se veía muy contento.

-¿Alguien vió cuando tomaron estas fotos? - Preguntó el Noble.

-No Señor, fuimos muy cuidadosos… Y, si no son impertinentes mis palabras, debo decir que es una joven muy hermosa. Pequeña pero hermosa.

-Tienes razón, es una mujer muy bella… - Y se quedó viendo fijamente la imagen de la Shinigami.

-¿Piensa conocerla antes de la oficialización del compromiso?

-No lo sé… Primero tengo que comprobar otro asunto…

Y sin decir algo más, el heredero del Clan Nakashima salió de la estancia.

_**La felicidad consiste en creer en ella. ¿Puedes, en tu pequeña mente de maní, entender esto Ichigo?**_


	6. Costura

**Costura**

Rukia partió hacia la donde se encontraba el Quincy. Detectó su reiatsu y salió a su encuentro. Y sin darse cuenta, su naranja amigo iba detrás de ella. Ichigo no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió, y es que probablemente ella se podría enojar aún más. _Quién entiende a las mujeres_, pensaba él.

Cuando ella sintió la presencia cercana de Ishida, hizo un alto y volvió a ver a todos lados. Y distinguió al chico de gafas saliendo de un bazar.

-Hola Ishida.

-¿Kuchiki-San?

-Sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Está de visita. - Dijo Ichigo que se había materializado junto a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí imbécil?

-Dándote apoyo moral.

-No es necesario. Además tu apoyo es pésimo.

-¿Kurosaki? - Dijo el Quincy al ver otra pelea entre sus amigos.

-Ignóralo Ishida. Por cierto ¿estás ocupado?

-No mucho.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Dime Kuchiki-San.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito aprender sobre la costura.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-Sí, todo eso que haces. Moños, vestidos, los hilos… Eso…

-¿Y por qué? Si puede saberse…

-Por algo que no te importa, tu enséñale y punto. - Dijo Ichigo.

-Deja de meterte en esta conversación.

-Me meto porque quiero ayudarte.

-Te dije que tu apoyo es pésimo.

-Kuchiki-San, Kurosaki. Dejen de pelear, ¿sí?

-Si piensas que te dejaré, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo Rukia.

-Está bien, si vas a quedarte, quédate. Pero esta vez tendrás que ayudarme, si o si.

-¿En qué?

-Serás _**mi**_ modelo.

-¿Modelo?

-¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer camisas, abrigos y todas esas cosas, Ishida? - Y de pronto se acordó de la existencia del Quincy.

-Está bien.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Si gustas, ahora mismo.

-Muy bien.

-Y tu Ichigo, quita esa cara. Ya te dije que serás _**mi modelo**_. Sirve de algo, ¿no?

-Tsk…

Y ambos Shinigamis se fueron detrás de Ishida. Iban al nuevo club de costura donde se había inscrito su amigo. Y en el local…

-Tomen asiento, chicos.

-Ishida, esto es increíble. ¿Tú hiciste esto? - Al tiempo que señalaba un maniquí con un vestido rosa con encajes.

-Así es. Es para una fiesta y me lo encargaron.

-¿Y eso también es tuyo? - Volvió a preguntar ella, mientras señalaba otro maniquí con un kimono femenino, de color azul marino con estrellas amarillas. Era algo pequeño, cualquiera diría que estaba diseñado exclusivamente para la Shinigami.

-Sí. Se lo estoy haciendo al Club de Teatro de la escuela.

-¡Qué hermoso! No sé nada de esto pero ya siento que estoy aprendiendo…

Y fue ahí donde Ichigo tuvo una visión: Rukia en ese kimono_. Si no fuera por ese carácter tan endemoniado que tiene de seguro se vería grandiosa. _Un momento _¿grandiosa?_ _No, se vería estupenda,_ _¿estupenda? ¡Ya cálmate Ichigo, que ella es solo tu amiga! ¿Amiga? Hmpf…_

Y Rukia comenzó su lección de costura, sin suponer la batalla interna que libraba su amigo.

-Cose cerca de todo, excepto la línea de la espalda inferior… Ten cuidado de no rasgar las otras partes…

-¿Así?

-Sí.

-Ahora coloca la aguja…

-¿Así?

-Sí. Ahora intenta hacer la puntada recta… Luego escóndela colocando la aguja…

Así pasaron varias horas… Y lo que parecía un arduo trabajo estaba terminando con una camisa zurcida. Y el modelo entró en acción.

-¡Ichigo! Deja de dormirte y ven aquí.

-¿Eh…? ¡Yo no estoy dormido! Es solo que…

-¡Levántate!

-¿Y qué quieres que…? - Y Rukia lo empezó a desnudar del pecho (suertuda).

-Quédate quieto Ichigo.

-¡Deja de tocarme así, yo solo puedo quitarme la ropa!

-Está bien, pero rápido…

-Ya, ya… - Y se colocó la camisa.

-Ah… - Y Rukia tragó en seco, porque _**algo**_ le desmoronó las ideas: _Desde cuando Ichigo tiene ese cuerpo, _ pensó ella.

-Kurosaki, date la vuelta y modela para nosotros. - Dijo Ishida.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Vamos Kurosaki, solo una vuelta. - Le repitió el Quincy.

-¡No!

-Kuchiki-San, dile algo a este retrasado, quieres.

-Eh… - Y Rukia seguía _**ida**_ en _**esa**_ visión.

-¿Kuchiki-San?

-¿Ichigo…? - Por fin ella parecía haber reaccionado. - ¡Ichigo! Te dije que esta vez me ayudarías, SI o SI, así que… ¡Házlo y punto!

-Pero…

-¡YA…! - Gritaron a la vez el Quincy y la Shinigami.

-Está bien… - Y un atemorizado Ichigo empezaba a desfilar frente a los chicos.

Y en ese espectáculo…

-Te ha quedado muy bien Kuchiki-San…

-… - Y la Shinigami no respondió porque aun se encontraba _**embobada**_, y no era precisamente por la camisa que acababa de coser.

-¿Kuchiki-San?

-Hey Rukia… ¿Por qué no le respondes a Ishida?

-¿Eh…? Sí, sí… Me quedó bien… - Y para _**corroborar**_ que lo que estaba _**viendo**_ era realmente _**eso**_, hizo que Ichigo se quitara la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

-Quítate la camisa y luego, póntela otra vez.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que oyes…

-¿Ah…? Ni en broma, idiota. Que te la modele Ishida, si eso quieres…

-Hazlo y rápido…

-Pero…

-¡Rápido…!

-¡Si Señora!

Y ante esa _**otra**_ nueva visión, la chica se sonrojó. _¿Desde cuándo Ichigo se veía así?, ¿de verdad siempre ha tenido ese cuerpo…?, ¿acaso he estado ciega? ¡Ichigo, que cuerp…! ¡Hey Rukia, cómo puedes pensar __**eso**__!_ Y como pudo, se zafó de esos pensamientos absurdos (para ella claro está) y finalmente _**pudo**_ _**observar**_ la camisa que había hecho.

Y la ropa le tallaba bien al Pelinaranja. Al parecer Rukia era rápida en la costura. Definitivamente, tarea dos, resuelta pensó. ¡Hey! Pero ¿y esos últimos pensamientos qué fueron?

Y algo remató en su cabeza, como si fuera la melliza de Ichigo: _**"Es que acaso somos más que amigos…"**_

_**Hasta verte que estás en los brazos perfectos… En mis brazos… No me rendiré, no apartaré la mirada…**_


	7. Oportunidades

**Oportunidades**

_**La inteligencia mal usada es peor que la ignorancia**_ dice un dicho popular, que bien podría ser aplicado a nuestra pareja. El compromiso de la Shinigami había perturbado la mente de Ichigo y la visión que tuvo Rukia de él modelando, le había desequilibrado un poco las ideas. Sin embargo, esas situaciones mostraron a ambos lo que verdaderamente sentían el uno por el otro, aunque en ella era en menor manera. Lo malo de todo esto, era que no permitían que esos nuevos sentimientos y pensamientos salieran a flote.

Muchas veces, las personas no actuamos de acuerdo a lo que sentimos y es que, tememos el rechazo y/o la burla. Incluso tememos que nos malinterpreten al expresar algo. Y generalmente resulta irónico que, cuando decimos idioteces, las hablamos a viva voz y para todo el mundo; es más, no nos da pena pero cuando se trata de cosas serias, nos entra un miedo irrefutable… Cuando debería ser al revés, ¿no?

Para Ichigo, las cosas pintaban por ese lado. Ya había descubierto lo que le atraía de Rukia: Ella. Y aun así no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, o por lo menos indicarle a la chica lo que le interesaba realmente. Ni siquiera el compromiso al que estaba sujeta ella lo había hecho actuar. _**El desengaño no debe anular nuestra mente ni convertirnos en idiotas**_, se decía en dado caso que conversaran y ella (probablemente según él) lo rechazara. Aunque ni con esa mentalidad lograba infundirse ánimos para hablar a solas con Rukia. El mismo -por rara vez- ya se declaraba vencido en esta batalla. Un prisionero de su propio miedo.

A todo lo anterior, sumemos otro factor importante: El Tiempo. Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que la Shinigami llegó al Mundo Humano y nada… Nada para ella y nada para Ichigo, si bien Rukia había hecho notables progresos en sus lecciones y el Pelinaranja no se había topado con el reemplazo cualquiera de Nakashima pero, siendo francos, eso no era suficiente. Y es que parecía que ellos esperaban a que un volcán explotara y así poder actuar.

**Cuarto de Ichigo 5:00 p.m.**

-Hey Rukia, quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido…

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-Según tú haciendo qué… Yo solo veo que estás sacando la ropa y apilándola en el suelo…

-Eres un tarado… Pero bien, déjame explicarte…

-Tsk…

-Resulta que Inoue me ha invitado a salir. Quiere que la acompañe al teatro Kodansha, y ahorita estoy decidiendo que ponerme. Eso es todo.

-Y para eso tienes que hacer tanto ruido. ¡Si solo estás sacando tus trapos!

-No es mi culpa que este armario esté inservible… ¡Y no son trapos!

-¿A sí?

-¡Seguro! ¿Quieres ver? - Y al decirlo (más bien gritarlo) se levantó del piso de donde estaba sentada, y por sobre su piel se colocó un vestido corto de color rojo, con una abertura en la pierna derecha, escotado del pecho y un poco de la espalda.

-Rukia… - Dijo él un poco inseguro. - Tú…

-¿Acaso te pusiste nervioso Kurosaki-Kun?

-Acaso tú… ¿Piensas que podrás _**llenar**_ ese vestido?

-Eres un… - Y la chica lo pateó. - Sabes qué, me largo a dónde Inoue, ella me ayudará a prepararme. - Y salió de lo más fresca por la ventana.

-Maldita Rukia… ¿Quién podría fijarse en ella si no tiene gracia…?

-…

-¡YO!

Y al gritar su respuesta, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Y es que, una cosa es _**no**_ ayudarle a Rukia por temor a arruinar su relación, otra era _**no**_ dejarla que se case con el tal Nakashima por cumplir una obligación, y otra era _**no**_ permitir que otro estúpido se la arrebatara… ¡Eso si que no!

Y en el camino tras la susodicha…

-Ring, ring… - Suena el celular de Ichigo. - ¡¿Quién demonios es en este momento? ¿Ishida…?

-Hola Kurosaki, ¿estás libre?, ¿tienes tiempo?

-¡Estoy _**muy**_ ocupado, así que _**no**_ fastidies!

-Eres un antipático Kurosaki.

-Como si me importara tu opinión…

-Yo te llamo para hacerte una invitación, pero si estás de mal humor…

-¿Invitación? - Dijo calmándose un poco.

-Eso mismo. El Club de Teatro de la escuela me dió unos pases como agradecimiento por ayudarles a confeccionar el vestuario…

-¿Teatro?

-Sí. Y quería invitarte a ti. Allá veré a Orihime-San y Sado-Kun, y es que también les dí unos pases. Pensé que te gustaría acompañ…

-¡Cambié de planes Ishida! Iré, iré…

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto…

-Está bien. Entonces encuéntranos en la entrada del Teatro Kodansha, a las 7:15 de la noche. Te estaremos esperando… Y no olvides vestir elegantemente, no quiero que aparezcas con tu pinta de siempre…

-Ya entendí… - Y Fresa-Kun le colgó.

Ichigo, sabedor de eso, se dio cuenta de que iría a encontrarse con Rukia (y obvio, sin dejarla pensar que la estaba siguiendo, el orgullo es primero). Ahora era cuestión de regresar a la casa y vestirte decentemente…

**Teatro Kodansha 7:15 p.m.**

-Buenas noches Ishida-Kun, Sado-Kun…

-Buenas noches Orihime-San, Kuchiki-San… - Respondió el Quincy.

-Buenas noches. - Dijo Chad.

-Ishida ¡Qué bien te ves! ¿Tú hiciste el traje que llevas puesto? - Le preguntó la Shinigami.

-Claro que sí… - Respondió con orgullo. - Y tú, Kuchiki-San, no te ves tan mal…

-¿Verdad que se ve hermosa? Eso mismo le dije al salir de la casa. - Dijo la voluptuosa amiga de ambos chicos. Y a decir verdad, los cuatro jóvenes se veían bien.

-Entremos. - Volvió a hablar Chad.

-Aun no. Tenemos que esperar a Kurosaki.

-¿Ichigo? - Dijo confundida Rukia.

-Hoy por la tarde lo llamé y lo invité, aunque al principio se negó…

-Qué raro… - Dijo Rukia.

-Pero al final dijo que vendría con nosotros.

-Ese estúpido… - Y como si lo estuviera llamando, el Pelinaranja hizo su entrada triunfal.

-¡Hola chicos…!

Ichigo vestía un excelente traje negro de corte inglés, camisa blanca y en la solapa de la chaqueta llevaba un pequeño trozo de tela roja, que le daba un toque de vida a su traje oscuro, iba peinado de la misma manera que siempre pero no por ello dejaba de verse bien. Orihime se sobresaltó mucho y Rukia volvió a ver a su amigo como aquella vez en que le sirvió de modelo, incluso mucho mejor. Aunque, dada la oscuridad de la noche, pudo esconder su rubor.

Pero ella no fue la única en sonrojarse. Ichigo también se sorprendió al ver a Rukia. Y -mentalmente- tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. La menudez del cuerpo de ella pasó al olvido cuando nuestro amigo comprobó que tan hermosa se veía. Un maquillaje ligero y un peinado que disimulaba un poco la desnudez de su espalda complementaban la armoniosa figura de Rukia. _¡Bendita oscuridad!_ Pensó Ichigo.

-Justo a tiempo Kurosaki. - Dijo el chico de gafas.

-No quería fallarle a mis amigos viniendo tarde.

-Bueno, ya que estamos completos entonces hoy si entremos.

-Adelante…

Los cinco amigos caminaron hacia la entrada del teatro y viendo la cantidad de gente que quería pasar, Chad se adelantó para abrir espacio y poder pasar los demás. Ishida, sabiendo lo patosa que es Inoue, la tomó del brazo y con la mirada le indicó que tenían que ir detrás de Chad. Y así nuestros amigos quedaron solos. Rukia estuvo a punto de hablar pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la tomó de la mano, siguiendo los pasos del Quincy… Definitivamente había mucha gente y no podía dejar sola a la chica…

-Ten cuidado de no resbalar, Rukia…

-Ya lo sé…

-No sueltes mi mano, ¿entendido?

-Entendido. Sé que si lo hago podría perderme…

-Ven conmigo…

-Lo sé…

Y finalmente pudieron ingresar. Otra oportunidad aparecía a la vista de Ichigo pero… ¿Podrá hacer algo en esta velada?

_**En el verdadero amor no manda nadie; obedecen los dos... Vamos chicos, inténtenlo… Aunque mueran en ello…**_


	8. Teatro Kodansha

Muchas gracias por sus reviews (aún los anónimos) y por su espera, así como por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Así también, gracias a los que me han agregado como autora favorita. ¿Creen que el relato va por buen camino? Lo siento, es que soy muy insegura y, como dije al iniciar esta historia, no se sí valdrá la pena _¡Yo también soy un peso muerto!_

Pero en fin, dejemos eso… Y para los que (en otros foros y aún aquí) me preguntaban por lemon o lime, es probable que haya, pero cuando la trama esté mucho más avanzada. Ya, más o menos, tengo planeado lo que sería eso.

_**Gracias Ghost iv, Etterna Fanel, Onny-Chan, Kuchiki Hanako y Yukime-sama.**_

Pero bueno, ya dejemos el bla, bla… Aquí va el capítulo.

_**Post Data:**__ Para la joven que me deseaba suerte en mi tesis… ¡Arigato! La defensa de mi anteproyecto salió bien. Lástima que unos seudoestudiantes tomaron por la fuerza mi U… _

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Teatro Kodansha**

Una no muy común velada estaba a punto de iniciar en el teatro. El clima hacía agradable la noche y nuestros amigos finalmente pudieron ingresar a las instalaciones. Ishida entregó los boletos en la taquilla y muy amablemente fueron conducidos por un empleado al lugar que les tocaba según las tarjetas. Y ¡oh sorpresa! Los asientos eran de palco y únicamente ellos estarían allí. Y en todo ese trayecto, las parejas que se habían formado seguían de esa manera.

Estando ya en el palco reservado, vieron la ubicación de las sillas. Habían siete en total, cuatro adelante y tres atrás, junto con una pequeña mesa, sobre cuya superficie había una bandeja con frutas: fresas, uvas y varias manzanas. Sin duda, un buen servicio.

Chad, previendo que su estatura no dejaría ver la función a sus amigos se situó en una de esas tres sillas. Ishida mientras tanto, soltó el brazo de Inoue y amablemente le dió a entender que se ubicara en uno de los cuatro puestos de adelante. Entrando por la derecha terminó sentándose en la segunda silla y el Quincy se ubicó a la par de ella, quedando en un extremo. Mientras tanto nuestra peculiar y querida pareja hacía gala de sus "modales".

-¡Esto sí que es lujo! - Exclamó Ichigo.

-¿Acaso nunca habías venido? - Preguntó Rukia.

-No es eso. Pero se me hace muy extravagante, mira… ¡Las cortinas son de terciopelo!

-Uhm…

-Y mira ahí… ¡Hasta comida hay!

-Ichigo, eso no es nuevo para mí…

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado que vienes de una familia de estirados… Digo, de _**La Nobleza**_…

-¿Acaso eso está mal?

-No, pero no era necesario que lo presumieras.

-¿Quién presume? Lo que pasa es que _**tú eres un ignorante**_ en estas cosas.

-Eres una…

-Chicos, cálmense por favor. - Dijo Chad.

-Está bien. - Dijeron al unísono. Y, como tratando de enmendar su actitud, esta vez actuaron afablemente.

-¿Podrías ubicarte en esa silla junto a Inoue, Rukia?

-Claro. - E Ichigo, la soltó del brazo, pero sujetando su mano la condujo hacía su asiento.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Por supuesto. Tú también deberías sentarte. - Y ya que Ichigo seguía sosteniendo su pequeña mano se ubicó a la par de ella, quedando él en el extremo izquierdo de la fila de sillas.

Eran las 7:25 de la noche y el programa anunciaba que la función iniciaría a las 7:30. Y ya que una de las máximas cualidades del teatro es la puntualidad, esto daba a entender que la función iniciaría pronto. Sin embargo, en esos cinco minutos podría pasar de todo… Aunque fuera poco.

-Hoy eres un espectáculo digno de los dioses, Rukia. - Dijo Ichigo, quien se había expansionado.

-¿Ah? - Respondió incrédulamente ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que es muy raro que tú digas eso.

-¿Acaso no te gustan mis halagos?

-No mucho, porque me parece que estoy frente a un ser que _**no es**_ Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Para una vez que te digo algo así y tú te quejas. - Dijo contrariado.

-No es eso, sino que simplemente lo encuentro raro. Pero, si vamos a eso, yo también debo decir que te ves muy bien. Incluso hasta _**guapo**_.

-¿Eh? - Ahora el Pelinaranja era el sorprendido.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Nada… - Y el chico se sonrojó.

Los asientos restantes del teatro se llenaron rápidamente. Y las luces finalmente fueron apagándose una a una, hasta enfocarse todas las demás en los telones que estaban abriéndose…

Iniciaba la escena, una joven entraba. Iba vestida con un kimono blanco y sencillo. Y a viva voz empezó a cantar una loa a su amor perdido mientras llevaba un ramo de nardos en sus manos…

"_Exenta del amor deberías estar…"_

"_Porqué a veces la pasión va comiendo tu corazón…"_

Rukia miraba maravillada la escena, y es que el teatro de la Sociedad de Almas difería bastante del Mundo Real. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía que tanto la voz de la cantante como la música que la acompañaba la embelesaban. Luego de que la protagonista terminara de relatar su desgracia, afloró otra escena y escenografía, donde un muchacho estaba en compañía de otras personas. Parecía que estaba buscando a alguien importante. Y con una voz melancólica, comenzó a gritar un nombre, el nombre de una chica.

"_¡Mi lengua extraviada no sabe el idioma de tu corazón!"_

"_Pero mi alma te anuncia… ¡Sayuri!"_

Mientras tanto, Ichigo ajeno a lo que sucedía en la obra, se mostraba totalmente embobado por Rukia. Había ido a la ópera muchas veces, ya sea por la escuela o con su familia, pero nunca le pareció tan agradable como ahora, quizá porque hasta entonces no había tenido tan cerca un rostro joven en el que se reflejaran tan bien las variadas emociones despertadas por la música.

-No cierres los ojos, Rukia; brillan tanto esta noche que me gusta verlos…

-¿Eh?

-¿Tanto te gusta el teatro, Shinigami?

-Pues no mucho pero, sinceramente me impresiona lo que estoy viendo… Es que, las diversiones en la Sociedad de Almas son muy diferentes de las del Mundo Humano.

-Eso es cierto. A mí me parece que incluso sus costumbres son algo primitivas.

-Tienes razón, supongo. - Dijo ella.

-Si tanto te ha gustado, en otra ocasión podemos venir.

-¿Crees que habrá "otra vez"? Recuerda que tengo un problema que resolver…

-Rukia, sé que lo resolveremos. Por ahora, olvídalo y disfruta la función.

-Gracias Ichigo… - Y al contestarle, la chica se sintió reconfortada. Tanto así que _**apoyó**_ su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes? - Le preguntó nervioso.

-¿Te molesta? Si es así yo puedo quit…

-¡No! Es decir, por mi no hay problema…

-Gracias. Porque _**en verdad se siente bien**_.

-De nada, Enana.

El tercer acto daba inicio. Y tanto la joven como el muchacho de las anteriores escenas coincidían en el mismo lugar, una especie de parque. Sin embargo, no se habían visto directamente, frente a frente. La muchacha gira a sus espaldas y descubre que el hombre al que cantaba su "amor" no es más que ese joven. Se acerca despaciosamente y… ¡El muchacho la vuelve a ver! Pero, él no la reconoce… ¿Acaso se habrá equivocado de persona?

"_Es mejor tener poco y la felicidad alcanzar…"_

"_Y es que, muchas veces, la ceguera la tenemos en nuestro corazón…"_

El cuarto acto inició varios minutos después. La chica trata de comprobar si realmente ese hombre es al que busca. Y aparece ataviada con el kimono que diseñó Ishida. Había cambiado además de peinado… Y acercándosele, empieza a charlar con el susodicho. Y él, aún no daba señales de conocerla. Durante el resto de la escena, ellos conversan y sí, ella comprueba que realmente es él a quien busca pero, le queda la duda de porqué él joven no la recuerda.

-El galán es un tonto al no ver que ella lo adora, que tiene una fijación por él. En la vida real, nosotros no somos tan ciegos. - Observó Ichigo.

Una sonrisa extraña curvó los labios de Rukia, quien levantó su rostro del hombro del chico, al tiempo que dijo:

-Me parece que a veces, los hombres son miopes; pero a las mujeres se nos enseña a llevar una máscara, y quizá por eso no ven ustedes muchas cosas.

-No estoy de acuerdo. - Dijo él mientras con una mano cogía unas fresas.

-Sin embargo así es. - Y ella le quitó uno de los manjares y se lo comió.

-¿Qué sabes tú de amores, Rukia?

-Pues he vivido más tiempo que tú y he visto muchas cosas…

-Esa no es una respuesta verdadera.

-¿Acaso tú sabes algo de corazones partidos y seres desdichados?

-No.

-Entonces no hables, o acaso… ¿Ya has tenido alguna enamorada? - Y la chica cogió otra fresa.

-No… - _**Obsérvese**_ la ceguera del chico. ¿Acaso Inoue no contaba? Temo que Ichigo si era uno de esos hombres miopes. No sabía aún que la voluptuosa chica estaba hechizada por él.

-Bueno, con ese ceño fruncido me parece que espantas a todas las chicas que se topan contigo. Así que, creeré lo que dices.

-¿Y tú ya has tenido alguna relación amorosa?

-Pues no.

-Entonces no tienes derecho a replicarme, que estás en la misma situación que yo.

-No lo creo. Porque aunque no me agrade, sé que debo interesarle un poco a ese tal Nakashima. Si no, no estaría pidiendo nuestro compromiso.

-Aún así no cuenta.

-Tal vez, tal vez…

-Ya cállate y observemos la obra. - Y saboreó una última fresa.

-Está bien… - Y volvió a colocarse sobre el hombro del Pelinaranja. ¡Rayos! Realmente se sentía _**muy**_ bien.

-Hasta que al fin te callarás…

Y al advertir lo que hacía Rukia, tuvo la intención de _**tomar su mano**_, pero luego se contuvo por temor. Ichigo no pudo menos que sonrojarse. Sin duda, las situaciones que en estos momentos pasaba junto a la Shinigami lo estaban -literalmente- volviendo loco.

La última escena llegó, y otra vez, la pareja protagonista, estaba en el parque. La joven estaba triste porque si bien había encontrado a su amor perdido, éste no daba señales de recordarla. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la banca donde charlaba -otra vez- con él; cuando una pelota cayó cerca de sus pies. Un niño vino y se le acercó, diciéndolo que el juguete le pertenecía. Ella, tomando el balón se lo entregó y sonrió muy dulcemente… Haciendo que el muchacho la reconociera. Sus ojos animados, su sonrisa contagiosa, un lunar en su párpado izquierdo y… Un broche en el kimono, un broche que él hace tiempo forjó y le había obsequiado. Sin duda era ella.

El chico pronuncia su nombre y la chica, sorprendida, le devuelve la mirada. Comienza a llorar y él la rodea con un abrazo. Los demás personajes de la obra aparecen detrás de la pareja y comienzan a cantar otra canción.

"_Sé digno del amor pues quizá llegue…"_

"_Recuerda que no hay ningún dolor en la Tierra que el Cielo no pueda curar…"_

Y el telón se cerraba mientras la multitud y los cinco amigos se ponían de pie para aplaudir. Había sido una gran obra, pero para Ichigo había sido más que una simple función. Y con ello, había reflexionado.

Mientras tanto, en la** Sociedad de Almas, Mansión Kuchiki…**

-Byakuya-Sama, hoy por la tarde vino un mensajero de la Casa Noble de Nakashima.

-¿Dijo algo?

-Pues nada importante. Solo me entregó esto para usted. - Y el sirviente le dió un sobre. Byakuya tenía una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Algo malo?

-No sé _**aún**_. Todo depende de lo que haya resuelto mi hermana. Por favor, avisa que en dos días viajaré al Mundo Real.

-Entendido, Byakuya-Sama…

-Y de paso llama a mi Teniente.

_**Ya sé que para ti soy un crío de cabello naranja pero… Te quiero no solo por lo que eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo... Gracias Rukia…**_


	9. Pequeña Luz

Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en las actualizaciones de mis relatos. Pero como que el destino me ha estado boicoteando. No es que quiera quedar como mártir o justificarme, pero aún existen personas que no tenemos internet. Aunque, eso no es lo me afecta tanto. Lo que me ha atrasado mucho en las actualizaciones es el mismo FF, ya que al intentar subir otros capítulos, el sistema de FF no me dejó. Por más que intenté e intenté, nada. Y así pasaron varios días. Y si este relato, ya está en la web es porque me peleé a brazo partido con la página.

Pero bueno, dejemos eso. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus reviews así como por agregar esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Generalmente son muy amables y me felicitan. ¡Gracias!

Este capítulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba a L'Arc En Ciel (como me gusta Hyde) y a Malice Mizer, así que salió muy rápido porque me sentí inspirada. Es más, ya tengo otros capítulos, pero los subiré mientras el servidor me lo permita sino, ni nodo. ¬¬

Solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes… ¿Quieren boda IchiRuki?

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro. Pero aquí está Kuchiki9474 para complacer ese deseo._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pequeña Luz**

La función finalizó a las 9:30 de la noche y nuestros cinco amigos salieron despaciosamente de las instalaciones del teatro, esperando no salir a empujones del Kodansha. Ichigo parecía actuar por inercia y es que no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo hasta que…

-Gracias por cuidar de mí esta noche, Ishida-Kun. - Dijo Inoue al tiempo que se soltaba del brazo del Quincy.

-No hay problema Orihime-San. - Le respondió éste.

-¿Les gustó la función? - Volvió a hablar la voluptuosa chica.

-Sí, aunque por momentos la sentí melosa. - Dijo Uryuu.

-Lo mismo digo. De todas maneras, gracias por invitarnos. - Dijo Chad.

-Es cierto. ¡Gracias Ishida-Kun!

-Yo también te lo agradezco. Y pues, a mí sí me gustó todo, realmente fue maravilloso. - Dijo Rukia.

-Lo malo era que hablabas en las escenas. - Le respondió el Pelinaranja.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes. Estuvo bien pero me hubiera gustado más si hubieras estado en silencio.

-¿Y por qué te quejas? Si tú no me callaste. Al contrario, tú también abrías la bocota.

-Chicos… - Dijeron los demás, mientras miraban sorprendidos por lo que veían.

Y es que, nuestra pareja _**aún seguía**_ tomada del brazo. Y ellos, ni cuenta se habían dado, porque venían tan enfrascados en sí mismos y sus típicas peleas. Y al parecer, no querían soltarse (o más bien no caer en cuenta).

-Es la verdad. ¿Qué acaso Byakuya no te enseña etiqueta?

-¡No te metas con Nii-Sama! Además yo te dije que las diversiones del Mundo Real no son iguales a las de la Sociedad de Almas… ¡Cómo no querías que me sorprendiera!

-Pasa que…

-Tú eres…

-Chicos…

-Ichigo, Kuchiki-San… -Decía Chad tratando de calmarlos.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijeron a la vez.

-Eh… Dejen de pelear.

-¿Quién pelea?

-Déjalos Sado-Kun. Al fin y al cabo siempre se la pasan así.

-Con cualquier cosa te sorprendes… ¡Bah! Aunque seas mayor que yo eres una niñita. - Seguía en lo mismo Ichigo.

-¡No sé para qué viniste, si lo único que haces es criticar! - Le gritó la Shinigami.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy. - Dijo Chad.

-Yo también. - Dijo Inoue.

-Y yo. Si gustan nos podemos ir juntos y luego, cada quien toma el camino directo a su casa.

Y dicho y hecho, los tres comenzaron a caminar. Mientras los otros dos seguían "conversando" hasta que pronto se sintieron solos. ¿Para qué esperarlos? Si sus altercados son eternos.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿A dónde van?

-A casa.

-¿Y por qué no nos esperan?

-Porque nos cansamos de esperarlos mientras ustedes se dedican a pelear. - Respondió Ishida algo molesto por los modales de Fresa-Kun.

-Bueno, si así es… - Ichigo no captaba muy bien las respuestas que le daban.

-¡Adiós Kurosaki-Kun!

-Uhm… - Fue la gran respuesta de Chad.

-…

-… - Y lentamente los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué dejaste que se fueran? Nos hubiéramos ido con ellos.

-¿Eh? Yo que culp… - Y no terminó de responder porque fue cuando se dió cuenta de algo: Ellos _**aún**_ seguían tomados del brazo.

-¡Ichigo!

-… - Completamente nervioso.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué pasa?

-… - Y sonrojado.

-¿Ichigo?

-…

-Ich… - Y ahora fue ella la que se quedó sin habla al verse agarrada de su antiguo sustituto.

-…

-…

-¡Rukia! Yo, este… - Y el chico no hallaba que decir.

-…

-¡Perdón! No recordaba que yo…

-Yo no… Es decir, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. - Dijo ella. Y la verdad es que se había puesto nerviosa (aunque no tanto como él), y tampoco hallaba que contestar.

-Mejor vayamos a la casa.

-Está bien. - Y se soltaron.

Sin darse cuenta, el reloj había avanzado un poco más y ya eran las 10. Ya casi no había muchas personas cerca de ellos. Ambos se quedaron estáticos y siguieron sin poder hablar con normalidad. La sirena de una patrulla policial les recordó que aun andaban en la calle, así que hicieron el intento de ser otra vez ellos mismos. Y emprendieron la marcha hacia la residencia Kurosaki.

-Vamos… Vámonos a casa rápido. - Comenzó él.

-Está bien. Además comienzo a sentir que hace frío.

-¿Frío? - Y se acordó de lo escotado del traje de la Shinigami.

-Sí, frío. ¡Mueve los pies!

-Mejor hagamos algo más práctico. Toma. - Y le dio su chaqueta. - Cúbrete.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ya cállate y póntelo.

-¡No te enojes!

-¡No me exasperes!

Y hoy si emprendieron la marcha. Caminaban despacio y en silencio. Ichigo no sabía de qué hablar y Rukia estaba un poco molesta por el trato que recibía de él. Pero en el camino…

-Mira que preciosa señorita… Hip…

-¿No quieres venir conmigo muñeca? Hip…

-Ichigo, apretemos el paso.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Ven conmigo muchachita. Hip… El que ve a la par tuya parece un… ¡Hip! Un bueno para nada. Hip…

-Ven con nosotros… Hip… Hagamos cositas…

-PUFF… - Un golpe seco por parte de Ichigo.

-¡Eres un! - Dijo uno de los dos ebrios.

-PUFF… - Otro golpe directo al otro ebrio.

-Señorita…

Y finalmente ambos ebrios se quedaron callados y noqueados. Pero, _**otra vez**_ en el camino…

-Ichigo, no era necesario que los golpearas.

-¿Por qué no? O no viste que eran unos ebrios pervertidos…

-¡Claro que sí! Pero conmigo hubiera sido más que suficiente para ponerlos quietos.

-¿Tú?

-¡Por supuesto! Eran unos simples humanos ebrios. Si se hubieran propasado, los hubiera pateado.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque tú te precipitaste como siempre.

-Lo que pasa es que _**NO**_ soporto a los pervertidos.

-… - Silencio de Rukia.

-Y ahora, ¿por qué te callas?

-Estaba pensando si… ¿Crees que podríamos ir del brazo otra vez?

-¿Eh…?

-Digo, para evitar problemas. Si las personas nos ven juntos, no dirían ese tipo de cosas.

-Si tú lo dices y en verdad quier… - Y la chica ya lo había _**afianzado**_ del brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué la prisa?

-¡Tú cállate y vámonos! Siempre quieres un porqué para todo, maldita sea.

-Te hago el favor y tú todavía te enojas. ¡Enana tonta!

-Está bien, está bien. Ya me calmo tarado…

Con la ira, Ichigo aún no lo notaba pero cuando el enojo fue cediendo, el nerviosismo lo hizo presa por _**enésima **_vez. Demasiadas emociones le estaban machacando las neuronas y el corazón. Y, como si todo esto fuera un sensor, recordó lo que había reflexionado en el teatro Kodansha.

Había tomado una decisión, pero no hallaba por dónde comenzar a ponerla en práctica. Realmente se nota que nuestro amigo es un novato en muchas cuestiones. El nuevo silencio ya se le estaba volviendo incómodo, así que con objeto de aliviar la tensión, inició una charla con preguntas rebuscadas.

-¿Realmente te gustó venir al teatro, Rukia?

-¡Por supuesto! Todo fue excelente. Solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No entendí muy bien el lenguaje que usaban los actores.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que usaban muchas metáforas.

-¿Qué no entendiste exactamente?

-Déjame recordar… Creo que eso de _"Mi lengua extraviada no sabe el idioma de tu corazón…"_ ¿A qué se refería?

-Pues… - Empezó dudosamente. - No sé si ésta sea la respuesta correcta, pero me imagino que quería decir que aunque él no entienda cómo la otra persona le expresa su amor, este le corresponderá de la mejor manera.

-Pues, viéndolo de esa manera, me parece que así es.

-¿Algo más?

-No, solo eso. Creo.

-Eh… Rukia, yo…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero prométeme que no te enojarás…

-Uhm… No lo sé, además ¿por qué habría de enojarme?

-Es que es algo sobre tu problema.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, que más da a estas alturas. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Bien.

-…

-Aún no consigues "prometido", ¿cierto?

-Correcto.

-¿Crees que lo puedas conseguir en menos de una semana?

-La verdad, no. Pero… ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Me prometiste que no te enojarías.

-Yo no dí palabra de eso. Pero bueno, continúa antes que me arrepienta de lo que hablo.

-Yo pensé que, bueno; tal vez ya no es necesario que lo busques.

-¿Eh?

-Digo, yo sé que es difícil que lo creas pero…

Ichigo estaba a punto de cambiar la historia, su historia, _**sus vidas**_. _¡Al demonio el miedo! ¡A la mierda que Rukia no me quiera como yo a ella! ¡Qué importa si tengo que esperar muchos años para que tú te intereses en mí! De todas maneras, ya antes de conocerte me sentía solo y vacío. Aunque solo sea pura actuación yo estaré contigo en esto, nunca te dejaré sola. Y si nuestra amistad se tambalea, haré lo posible por repararla, pero… ¡Primero la muerte antes que venga otro idiota a llevarte!_

-Eh… Creo que me perdí porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Sé que es difícil que lo creas pero yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo…

_**No te sientas vencido, ni aún vencido, no te sientas esclavo ni aún esclavo, trémulo de emoción piénsate bravo y arremete feroz, ya malherido…**_

_Por Almafuerte, el argentino._


	10. Charlas

Aunque exaspere porque siempre inicio con las mismas palabras, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, así como el que sigan agregando esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.

Y pues, con respecto a mi nuevo relato, no se preocupen por lo que vayan a leer, recuerden que la historia es puramente IchiRuki. Y es que; sé que más de alguno se sorprenderá de lo que a continuación lea, pero es que lo hago con el fin de ponerle más dramatismo a la historia. Creo que me estoy especializando en ese género -IchiRuki-, ¿puede llamársele así?

De paso, _**agradezco enormemente a KaoruB**_por enseñarme a ignorar el error que tira FF. Por esa razón es que nuevamente mis relatos ven la luz. Y no crean, a media comunidad en la web pregunté cómo solventar esa carajada. Incluso estoy empezando a colocar mis ficciones en otros foros más, por si acaso. El seudosistema me estaba provocando jaqueca triple.

Pero bueno, sin más que agregar en mí proceso de catarsis, los dejo con otra entrega.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Charlas**

Unos vertiginosos pasos se escuchaban en la Mansión Kuchiki. Era Renji, quien a pesar de lo tarde que era, se dirigía presurosamente al encuentro con su Capitán. Sabía de la ausencia de Rukia así como de los motivos que tuvo para ir al Mundo Humano, sin embargo; todo ello le parecía una idea disparatada. A pesar de ello y ya viéndolo detenidamente, eso le parecía lo más lógico, el que ella buscara a alguien a quien querer, que obligarla a estar con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

-Capitán, vine en cuanto me avisaron.

-Siéntate por favor Renji. Necesito que hablemos. No quería discutir esto en el Escuadrón y por eso hice que vinieras aquí.

-No tenga cuidado Capitán. Y dígame, ¿de qué se trata?

-Como recordarás, la Casa Noble de Nakashima quiere que Rukia se comprometa con el descendiente más joven del clan.

-Sí.

-Así también, recordarás que Rukia se fue al Mundo Humano. Yo se lo permití porque me dijo que intentaría resolver ese problema.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero aún no entiendo porque me llamo, puesto que eso ya lo sabía.

-Sucede que hoy recibí un mensaje por parte de esa Casa Noble. Al parecer, quieren adelantar la fecha de la oficialización del compromiso.

-¡¿Qué?

-Por ello, he decidido ir a hablar con ellos para ver si consigo que no cambien la fecha, así le permitiría a Rukia tener el tiempo suficiente para solucionar eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-Esa reunión será dentro de tres días, pero antes me gustaría ir donde mi hermana para avisarle. Si por alguna razón, ella no ha conseguido resolver nada y yo no puedo retener ese tiempo, por más que luche, quiero que este enterada de todo.

-Entendido.

-Ya avisé que iré al Mundo Humano. Pero quiero que tú te quedes encargado de mi puesto en el Escuadrón.

-¿Cuándo piensa irse?

-Pasado mañana. No creo que me den permiso para ir al Mundo Real tan rápido. Pero vendré justo a tiempo para reunirme con el Clan Nakashima.

-Está bien.

-Y, si por alguna razón, los de ese clan mandan un mensajero en mi ausencia, diles que ando en una misión de investigación. Pero que sin falta estaré con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa si me preguntan por Rukia?

-Diles que anda en una misión en el Mundo Real. De todas maneras ella sigue siendo la Representante Oficial de Karakura, solo que obviamente anda haciendo otras tareas.

-Está bien.

-Si ves que quieren continuar con las preguntas sobre ella o mi persona, distráelos o diles que tienes que continuar con tu trabajo. No quiero dar motivos para que sospechen.

-Entendido Capitán.

-Por último, antes de partir a donde Rukia quiero que tú estés conmigo. Realmente deseo que todo parezca lo más creíble posible.

-Bien, yo estaré pendiente de su salida.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. Muchas gracias Renji.

-No lo agradezca. Es mi trabajo.

-Esto que planeamos, no.

-Yo...

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Capitán Kuchiki. - Y ambos hombres se levantaron.

Muy lejos de la Mansión de Byakuya, se encontraba otra persona, que también parecía atender otro asunto en la inmensidad de la noche. Un joven de la edad de Ichigo estaba sentado, apoyándose en el tronco de un conacaste. Tenía una fotografía en sus manos, la veía al tiempo que suspiraba. Era Nakashima Hiroki, quien se había escapado de su mansión para estar tranquilo. A veces las cargas se vuelven pesadas, peor aún cuando uno es joven y desea vivir como una persona normal, sin obligaciones y responsabilidades que no entiende a cabalidad.

-Apenas te he visto lo suficiente… Apenas he cruzado palabras contigo pues nuestras charlas siempre son cortas pero, no por eso te olvido. Siempre te pienso, siempre te extraño… Supe que te quería, cuando ya tenía unas semanas de verte. Mis sentimientos ya llegaron a ti, pero yo aún sigo esperando tu respuesta. Y si todo resulta como está planeado -en caso de que aceptes- siempre estaré ahí para ti…

_**Flashback**_

_Un chico vestía sencillamente mientras recorría las calles del Rukongai. Era Nakashima Hiroki, que se había escapado de su casa y para despistar a su guardia real se había ido a uno de los distritos con un traje de la servidumbre._

_-Esto se siente bien. Puedo caminar con total libertad. - Decía Hiroki._

_-No temas. Recuerda lo que te dije mientras estábamos en el Mundo Real. En la Sociedad de Almas estarás mejor que allá. - Esa voz era de Rukia._

_-Yo… Sé que tienes razón pero me es difícil acostumbrarme. - Contestó la otra voz. Era otra chica la que estaba con Rukia._

_-Ya llevas unas semanas acá y todo está bien, ¿o no? Recuerda que cuando pueda, vendré a visitarte como hoy, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Esa chica es una "Shinigami"? - Se preguntaba Hiroki. - Nunca las he visto tan de cerca, iré a ver…_

_-¿Ya hiciste amigos? - Preguntó Rukia a la chica._

_-Pues unos cuantos, se han portado muy bien conmigo._

_-¿Ves? Todo estará bien Naoko._

_-¿Naoko? La que está a la par de la Shinigami parece que es un espíritu común. Aún así la veo diferente a las otras personas que la rodean._

_-¿Te gustaría comer un poco de Anmitsu (postre japonés con frutas, sirope y helado)? Yo invito. - Continuaba hablando Rukia._

_-Está bien. Vamos._

_Ambas chicas iban a una tienda e Hiroki iba detrás de ellas. Hasta que…_

_-¡Ah!_

_-¿Qué pasa Naoko?_

_-Este chico me asustó._

_-Yo… Lo siento, no era mi intención… - Decía avergonzado él. Realmente se había acercado demasiado._

_-¿Se te ofrece algo?_

_-Nada, solo quería ver…_

_-¿Quieres probar el Anmitsu tú también?_

_-¿Me estás invitando?_

_-¡Seguro! A Naoko ya la invité, otro helado más no sería problema._

_-Yo… ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Los tres jóvenes entraron a la tienda, pidieron el postre y tranquilamente comenzaron a degustar el manjar._

_-¿Tú también vives en el Rukongai? - Le preguntó Rukia al chico._

_-La verdad, no. Me escapé de mi casa y vine hacia acá porque allá me siento esclavizado._

_-¿En serio? No deberías hacerlo, escapar._

_-No tengo otra opción._

_-Por supuesto que la hay. Enfréntate a esa gente que te presiona y diles lo que no te parece, lo que no te gusta._

_-No es tan fácil._

_-Nada en la vida es fácil._

_-Lo que dice Rukia es verdad. Confía en ella. - Esta vez habló Naoko._

_-Sabes, yo tengo un amigo que se llama Ichigo. Siempre me la paso peleando con él, porque es muy impulsivo. Sin embargo, me ha enseñado muchas cosas._

_-¿Cómo qué cosas?_

_-Si te las digo todas, nunca terminaría._

_-Ichigo es ese chico de cabello con color extraño, ¿verdad Rukia? - Otra vez habló Naoko._

_-Ese mismo. Como iba diciendo, él es un idiota impulsivo. - Esa frase hizo reír a los dos jóvenes. - Pero esa misma cualidad lo hace especial, y es que a él no le importa lo que digan los demás, no le importa lo que digan las reglas. A él solo le importa lo que él piensa y quiere. Y por lo general, al único que obedece es a sí mismo._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-¡Por supuesto!_

_-¿Tú qué quieres, que deseas? - Preguntó Naoko._

_-Vivir según mis propias leyes. Quiero cumplir mis obligaciones pero siendo yo mismo._

_-Entonces no se hable más y hazlo._

_-Es que…_

_-Confía en Rukia y sus palabras. Ella también me ha ayudado a mí._

_-¿A tí?_

_-Sí. Cuando vine a este lugar estaba temerosa, porque no conocía a nadie. Pero Rukia me enseñó que debo tener valor para enfrentar las cosas. Si ella te está dando ese consejo, acéptalo. - Y Naoko le sonrió a Hiroko haciendo que este se sonrojara._

_-¿De verdad me aconsejas que me enfrente a mi familia? - Pregunto otra vez el chico._

_-Claro que sí. Pero si ya ellos no te entienden y quieren obligarte a seguir con este tipo de vida, ni modo... Escapa y ven aquí. Naoko podría ser tu nueva familia._

_-Yo… Escapar…_

_-Rukia tiene razón. Aléjate de ellos, antes de que te sientas peor estando a su lado. Y pues, como dice ella, yo podría convertirme en tu nueva familia._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-En serio._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-De nada. Por cierto, me llamo Junko Naoko._

_-Mucho gusto._

_-Y yo Kuchiki Rukia._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde ese encuentro, e Hiroki se escapaba más seguido al Rukongai. Y es que ahí había hecho nuevas amistades. Rukia tenía razón en lo que le dijo, había que enfrentar a esas personas, aunque aún no sabía cómo... Menos hoy que estaba naciendo eso que le llaman amor. La fotografía que tenía en sus manos fue iluminada por la luna, y en ella se podían ver tres persona: Rukia, Naoko y él.

-¿Quién diría que la Shinigami que conocí era la que escogieron para que sea mi prometida? Cuando me veas seguro que te impresionarás, Rukia. Pero eso no es nada comparado a lo que tengo preparado… Ahora sé muy bien lo que quiero, gracias. - Y lentamente, Nakashima Hiroki regresaba a su mansión.

_**Es el tesón del clavo enmohecido que aún viejo y ruin vuelve a ser clavo y no la cobarde intrepidez del pavo que amaina su plumaje al primer ruido…**_

_Por Almafuerte, el argentino._


	11. Declaración

Muy bien amigas y amigos de FF... ¡La espera terminó! Aquí viene la continuación de la conversación que sostienen Ichigo y Rukia, al salir del teatro. No olviden que la trama se irá poniendo más emocionante e intrigante (creo). Pero sobretodo recuerden que todo lo que pasa tiene una razón. Así que ¡no se molesten conmigo por favor! -la autora esquiva tomates mientras se sonroja de pena- más adelante verán las sorpresas IchiRuki que les tengo.

Por cierto, hace poco (mientras veía la primera película de la trilogía de RoboCop, como me encanta) hice el storyboard de este fanfic, y me dí cuenta que aún falta bastante para el final. De hecho ni siquiera vamos por la mitad. Bueno, para eso falta poquito.

Nuevamente, agradezco los reviews, así como el que sigan agregando esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Mi ego creció un poco (así como el de Ichigo en el Capítulo 1 "Impresiones").

Y reitero lo que dije dos capítulos atrás, mientras el sistema de FF me permita seguir subiendo mis relatos lo haré, y si no, ármense de paciencia. Además, últimamente he tenido problemas en la U (la tesis y las horas sociales ¬¬) así como con mi empresa y mi salud… Y eso me atrasa también. Aunque debo confesar que cuando algo me gusta, me envicio y hago lo posible por continuar. _¡Arriba el IchiRuki!_

Pero bueno, dejemos la verborrea a un lado y… ¡A leer!

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro. Pero aquí está Kuchiki9474 para complacer ese deseo._

_Nuevamente, __**muchas gracias a KaoruB**__ por ayudarme a resolver el problema de _

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Declaración**

-Eh… Creo que me perdí porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Sé que es difícil que lo creas pero yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Rukia, yo… Yo te quiero.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que lo que digo te parecerá muy repentino pero es verdad…

-…

-Yo… Yo… Yo no soy muy bueno para esto, soy un asco en las cosas sentimentales y cursis, pero lo que te digo es cierto.

-…

-Nunca supe cuánto te quería… Y no sabía cómo definir lo que me inspirabas hasta el día en que me confrontaste porque no te ayudé con lo de tu compromiso.

-¿Tú dices qué…?

-Tú… - Ichigo estaba más rojo que el cabello de Renji. - Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado… Aunque la mayoría del tiempo seas una _**Enana del Demonio**_ conmigo y nos la pasemos peleando por idioteces.

-Ichigo…

-Yo… Yo aún no termino, ¿me permites continuar?

-Yo. Bueno…

El tono con el que Ichigo hablaba era decidido si bien estaba nervioso. Seguían caminando y parecía que ambos no querían detener la marcha. Rukia se hallaba sorprendida, pero aparte de ello no manifestaba otra emoción. Y viendo que ella le obedeció quedándose callada, continuó hablando.

-Pensé en guardar silencio pero ya no puedo seguir callando… Menos hoy que sé que el tiempo se te está acabando.

-Ichigo, yo…

-Me gustas, no solo como persona, sino también como chica…

-Ichi…

-Y quiero ser tu prometido… - Rojo, rojo, rojo. Más rojo que un tomate.

-Ichigo.

-Eso es lo que te quería decir. Bueno, es lo que pienso en estos momentos.

-…

-…

-Yo… Realmente me siento muy halagada con tus palabras.

-¿Eh?

-Para mí, tú también eres alguien muy importante. Además debo decir que te quiero.

-¿Me qui…?

-Yo te quiero mucho, Ichigo. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no era necesario que me dijeras todo esto.

-¡¿Eh?

-Digo, si lo que pretendes es ayudarme, está bien, yo lo acepto.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Si deseas aceptar el papel de "mi prometido", está bien. Sé que somos amigos y…

-¡Pero yo…!

-Y si lo somos… Solo ofréceme tu ayuda y punto. No sigas diciéndome palabras que no van contigo pero sobretodo… No te esfuerces en comportante como lo que no eres…

-Pero… ¡Rukia!

Ichigo se cortó y ya no quiso interrumpirla ni darle explicaciones. Por primera vez, se había declarado vencido ante los sentimientos, dejaba de lado el orgullo y la vergüenza, le había dicho lo que realmente sentía pero... Ni aún así las cosas habían funcionado. Rukia malinterpretó todo lo que le dijo. Y con lo problemática que a veces resulta ella (rebatiendo una idea), dejó hasta ahí el asunto. Ya no continuó con sus loas a Rukia, así que decidió seguirle la corriente… Por más difícil que resultara.

-Yo… ¡Tienes razón Rukia! Creo que no debí decir todas esas estupideces.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Hubiera bastado con decirte _"Rukia, acepto ser tu prometido en tu Plan Señorita Kuchiki"._

-Eso era lo más fácil.

-Sí. - _¡Diablos! Qué difícil es fingir,_ pensaba él.

-Aunque, fue lindo escucharte decir eso.

-¿Te gustó? - Soltó él con ahogada voz.

-Sí. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice cosas de ese estilo. Pero viniendo de ti, me parecían muy extrañas las palabras.

-Ah, eso.

-Pero sabes algo Ichigo…

-¿Qué?

-Si me tuviera que casar con alguien, solo sería contigo…

-No te creo.

-¡De verdad! Aunque nos la pasemos peleando como un par de niños, tú eres alguien irremplazable, eres… Siento que eres _**mi complemento**_.

-Uhm… Te creeré sólo por esta vez. - Y claro, Ichigo deseaba que eso algún día llegara a ser verdad.

-Para mí, solo existen cuatro hombres importantes en mi no-vida.

-¿A sí?, ¿quiénes?

-Nii-Sama que es mi hermano, Kaien-Dono quien fue como un padre, Renji que es mi mejor amigo y tú… Quien eres mucho más que todo eso… Gracias.

-No hay de qué, Shinigami.

-…

-…

-Otra cosa más, Ichigo.

-¿Cuál?

-Aunque solo sea de mentiras, me gustaría que nuestro "compromiso" se vea real frente a los demás. ¿Puede ser?

-Por supuesto. Pero, ¿por qué?

-No quiero que a la Casa Noble de Nakashima lleguen rumores.

-Sí es por eso, no te preocupes. Se hará de la forma más creíble posible. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. ¡Gracias! - Y la chica se agarró aún más fuerte del brazo de Ichigo.

-Bueno, apretemos aún más el paso, ¿quieres?

-Está bien.

Al terminar la conversación habían llegado justamente a la Residencia Kurosaki. Las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la de la entrada, que estaba encendida. Sin hacer mucho ruido, ambos chicos entraron a la casa. Subieron al cuarto del Pelinaranja y ahí comenzaron a desvestirse, vistiendo sus pijamas.

Rukia se hallaba en el baño, quitándose el maquillaje mientras él estaba acomodando su cama y el futón de la chica. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que su "declaración" había fallado, pero le quedaba el consuelo de ser el prometido, aunque para Rukia eso no significara más que una simple pantalla.

Pero le quedaba una esperanza, que sus sentimientos algún día fueran descubiertos por la chica. Aunque esa tarea le tomara otro tiempo. _¡Y qué importa! Mientras ella esté bien y conmigo, yo también lo estaré._ Aunque la situación sea extrañamente confusa.

_**Amar a Rukia en esta guerra es -a veces- otra guerra.**_


	12. Primeras Revelaciones

¡Hola a mis amables y fieles lectores! ¿Felices porque actualicé mis ficciones y he subido una nueva historia? Espero que sí -al tiempo que lo dice, la autora es capaz de esquivar la fruta podrida que le lanzan, menos mal que ella es delgada y algo flexible-. Sé que muchos han de estar enojados y/o molestos por el capítulo anterior, pero les vuelvo a reiterar aquello de _"todo tiene un porqué"_ y _"el relato es puramente IchiRuki"._

Pero, haciendo un mini-break, para los que leen "Kurosaki Rukia y Kuchiki Ichigo", ya estarán informados de la sorpresa que les tengo. Sin embargo, aquí también hago mención de ello, para compensar los ataques al corazón que he causado. Y es que… ¡Les tengo un regalo! Una ilustración IchiRuki, a 300 ppp, a color, en escala RGB. ¿Cómo la pueden obtener? Sencillo, dejen un review, ya sea corto o largo. Y es que así, veo sus comentarios y sugerencias para con este relato, si va por buen camino la historia... O quieren un detalle en particular.

Y sin más excusas que dar -la autora se limpia del rostro las fresas que le tiraron, menos mal que siempre anda una toalla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- los dejo con otra entrega.

_**Post-Data: **__Para mi estimada Yuuki Kuchiki, las situaciones presentadas en esta seudoficción -en un principio- iban un poco rápidas ya que Rukia debía conseguir prometido en dos semanas o menos, pero de aquí en adelante, las cosas se detendrán un poco. Y con respecto a los sentimientos de ambos chicos, a partir de este capítulo se profundizarán más._

_Y para mis otros lectores, espero que este nuevo apartado les haga comprender un poco la anterior actitud de Rukia (y de paso la de Ichigo). ¡Ay, las mujeres! Hombres, no nos comprendan, solo ámennos… ¡Ups! Se me salió lo Mae West._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Primeras Revelaciones**

**Ligero Preámbulo**

"_El acercamiento entre dos personas llega por sí solo, cuando no se le confunde con las abstracciones del amor romántico. Encontrar el verdadero amor implica renunciar a esperanzas sentimentales poco realistas"_

Y llegó un nuevo día para nuestros protagonistas en Karakura. Ichigo aún se encontraba en la cama, y es que le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. _¿Por qué Rukia malinterpretó todo?, ¿acaso no sintió que fui sincero?_, pensaba el chico antes de caer profundamente dormido. Rukia mientras tanto, pareció que logró dormirse rápidamente, y es que, ya sin la presión de buscar al nuevo novio, pudo sentirse libre -solo un poco- del susodicho compromiso.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, el Pelinaranja seguía en la misma posición, pero la chica ya tenía poco más de media hora de haberse levantado del futón.

La Shinigami bajó hacia el comedor a buscar el desayuno y de paso, saludar a los demás miembros de la familia Kurosaki, sin embargo, no vió a nadie. Así que, hambrienta y sin Yuzu cerca, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de ella y su amigo… Poniendo en práctica a la vez las lecciones aprendidas con la menor de las hermanitas.

De pronto, fue a la sala y en una mesita pudo ver un recado, era una nota que había dejado Isshin:

_Hijos míos, ya que ayer en la noche nos los pude ver otra vez, no les comenté sobre mi salida del día de hoy. Y es que tuve que salir a comprar nuevos implementos para la clínica. Me llevé a Yuzu y Karin, así que no se preocupen por ellas._

_Ichigo, espero que la velada de ayer haya sido MUY PROVECHOSA para ti. Cuida mucho a mi adorada Rukia-Chan. Y ya que regresamos por la tarde, siéntete en confianza de seguir GOZANDO el tiempo con mi tercera hija._

_Con amor, papá._

Rukia leyó la nota, dejándola en el mismo sitio (para que Fresa-Kun la leyera también) y después regresó a la cocina. Iba a preparar huevos revueltos, tostadas y un poco de café. No tenía ganas de tomar té.

Mientras tanto y lentamente, Ichigo daba señales de despertar… Y lo hizo no de muy buen humor. Pudo divisar que ella ya no estaba en el cuarto, y suponiendo que estaría en el comedor o en la sala, decidió tomarse un tiempo mientras se duchaba.

Ya en el pequeño cuarto se quitó la toalla, abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a humedecer su espalda… Y él no hacía otro movimiento más que el de inmovilizarse (aún más) y dejar que el agua lo golpeara suave y rítmicamente. Y de pronto escenas de ayer volvieron a su cabeza… Procesando todavía -y mucho más- la conversación.

_-Eh… Creo que me perdí porque no te estoy entendiendo nada._

_-Sé que es difícil que lo creas pero yo…_

_-¿Tú qué?_

_-Rukia, yo… Yo te quiero._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Sé que lo que digo te parecerá muy repentino pero es verdad…_

(…)

_-Nunca supe cuánto te quería… Y no sabía cómo definir lo que me inspirabas hasta el día en que me confrontaste porque no te ayudé con lo de tu compromiso._

_-¿Tú dices qué…?_

_-Pensé en guardar silencio pero ya no puedo seguir callando… Menos hoy que sé que el tiempo se te está acabando._

_-Ichigo, yo…_

(…)

_-Ichi…_

_-Y quiero ser tu prometido…_

_-Ichigo._

_-Eso es lo que te quería decir. Bueno, es lo que pienso en estos momentos._

Aún seguía sin entender por qué Rukia no comprendió las palabras que le dijo. _¿Acaso me escuché muy patético?, ¿o será que ella no me quiere como yo a ella, ni siquiera un poquito?, ¿o quizá es porque realmente solo le interesa zafarse del compromiso?_, es tan fácil preguntarse tales cuestiones pero tan difícil conocer las respuestas_. ¿Por qué tuvieron que comprometer a Rukia con ese tal Nakashima? Te detesto Noble de mierda. Has venido a boicotear nuestras vidas, la mía. ¡Mierda!,_ pensaba él.

Y otra vez, la escena anterior pasó por su mente… Específicamente las últimas partes.

_-Nunca supe cuánto te quería… Y no sabía cómo definir lo que me inspirabas hasta el día en que me confrontaste porque no te ayudé con lo de tu compromiso._

_-¿Tú dices qué…?_

_-Pensé en guardar silencio pero ya no puedo seguir callando… Menos hoy que sé que el tiempo se te está acabando._

_-…_

_-Ichi…_

_-Y quiero ser tu prometido…_

Y fue cuando Ichigo comprendió un pequeño pero revelador detalle…

-¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿Cómo quería que Rukia entendiera lo que le dije, si yo mismo la confundí? ¿Por qué tuve que decirle _"quiero ser tu prometido_" _y_ eso de "_menos hoy que sé que el tiempo se te está acabando"_?

Silencio hasta estallar, otra vez…

-¡Mierda! Con esas frases le dí a entender que solo se lo estaba diciendo para ayudarla a librarse de Nakashima… No porque realmente la quiero… ¡Doblemente mierda!

Y de **TAN** enojado que estaba, comenzó a enjuagarse el pelo con shampoo muy salvajemente. Y siguió con su monólogo.

-¡Ah…! ¡QUÉ IMBÉCIL SOY! Y todavía le dije cosas que ni yo mismo creí que diría alguna vez en mi vida… _Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado…_ ¡Ese Ichigo no es el que ella conoce! ¡Y yo de estúpido todavía me pregunto el por qué ella no me entendió! Si fui yo el que actuó mal… _Y quiero ser tu prometido…_ ¡Eso no lo debí decir! Hubiera bastado solamente con gritarle _**Te amo Enana**_ y besarla de una maldita vez (estúpido vestido rojo que me pervirtió)_**. ***_

Y otra anterior escena con la chica, pareció confirmarle lo que estaba hablando consigo mismo…

_-No sigas diciéndome palabras que no van contigo, pero sobretodo… No te esfuerces en comportante como lo que no eres…_

-¡MIERDA!

Y comenzó a enjabonarse la espalda…

-Y ahora, ¿qué hago? Si voy y le digo directamente lo que siento, aclarándole lo de ayer, no me creerá para nada… Al contrario, la confundiré más. Y me pateará como a Kon.

Y lejos de esa pequeña batalla, la susodicha preparaba la mesa del comedor para disfrutar del desayuno. No sin preguntarse ciertas cosas… Y librando otra escaramuza (que Ichigo ni por asomo creía que se estaría dando).

-¿Lo real es lo mismo que la verdad?, ¿o es la verdad lo mismo que lo real?, ¿cómo reconocer lo que va más allá de lo normal, de lo usual?

Y un silencio profundo. Y es que Rukia al parecer también estaba un poco confundida con lo acaecido el día de ayer. Puesto que ella… Bueno, mejor continuemos leyendo lo que habla para sí misma.

-Falsear la verdad de lo real, o inventar mentiras sobre lo real, es propio de otras formas menores de praxis humana… Pero, no es propio de tu praxis, Ichigo… ¿Me amas de verdad o dijiste lo de ayer por otro motivo?

Y otra vez aquella escena que conspiraba contra ambos chicos…

_-Pensé en guardar silencio pero ya no puedo seguir callando… __**Menos hoy que sé que el tiempo se te está acabando.**_

_-Ichigo, yo…_

_-Me gustas, no solo como persona, sino también como chica…_

_-…_

_-Ichi…_

_-Y quiero ser tu prometido…_

Y una última pregunta -ya dicha con anterioridad- apareció en su soliloquio…

-¿Me amas de verdad o dijiste lo de ayer por otro motivo? Porque… Porque -un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-_** yo sí**_ _**te quiero, realmente te quiero**_… Aunque seas un idiota, que ayer no parecía ser el de siempre.

Y otro nuevo silencio envolvió al comedor, hasta que pasados unos minutos, Rukia pudo susurrar muy enojada:

-¡Te detesto Nakashima! Por tu culpa, ahora no sabré la verdad sobre nosotros, sobre ese tarado y yo… ¡¿Por qué tienen que pasar las cosas así?

Poco faltaba para que Rukia sufriera un colapso nervioso, pero…

-Y tú Ichigo, hubiera sido más sencillo y creíble si en vez de ese discurso, solo me hubieras dicho _**Te amo Enana..**__._ Eso me hubiera bastado.

_**(*) Nota:**_ Que romántico él… Bueno ese es el típico Ichigo que conocemos, ¿no? Impulsivo y atolondrado pero sincero. ¿Cómo sería el Pelinaranja en el amor? Para mí, tosco y grosero, más de acción que de palabras (como siempre suele ser en otras cosas), sin cursilerías.

_¡IchiRuki go, go!_


	13. Así Empezó Todo

¡Hola amigas y amigos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de "Una Prisión…". Perdonen la demora pasada y la probable tardanza futura, pero es que el sistema de FF no me dejaba subir OTRA VEZ mis relatos, peor aún NO ME DEJABA ENTRAR a mi cuenta. No sé qué le pasa a la página, pero no solo a mí me pasa esto, pues sé que otras personas suscritas tienen contrariedades con el servidor.

Sin embargo… ¡Muchas gracias por estar pendientes de mis escritos! Lástima que el servidor esté dándome por ENÉSIMAMENTE jaqueca cuádruple.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío, pero si Tite sigue sin hacer aparecer a Rukia, se lo hurtaré.

_**Post-Data: **__Para quienes me preguntaban por los diálogos, la verdad no sé de donde los saco. Por lo general improviso esas cosas. Incluso los "Ligeros Preámbulos", son así también. Quizá es porque a veces -bueno, muchas veces- me pongo a filosofar con mi cherada (amigos pues)._

_**Alexdir**__ y __**Onny-Chan,**__ muchas gracias por estar muy pendientes de esta ficción y dejar casi siempre comentarios._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Así Empezó Todo**

**Ligero Preámbulo**

"_Un verdadero amor no tiene esperanzas irrealizables, es más, podría decirse que es todo lo contrario, auténtico e imperfecto, de vez en cuando agresivo y tosco, pero real"_

Ichigo terminó de bañarse y mientras se vestía, pudo sentir el aroma del desayuno. Aún no sabía que su familia estaba fuera pero el silencio reinante en la casa le daba cierta idea de la ausencia de sus parientes.

Rukia mientras tanto, había servido el desayuno para ella y su amigo, sin embargo, decidió comenzar a comer sin él. Ya el estómago le hablaba.

-Buenos días, Rukia.

-Buenos días, Ichigo.

-¿Tú preparaste el desayuno?

-Sí. Tu familia no está y Yuzu no dejó nada preparado.

-Uhm… Algo así me imaginé, me parecía muy raro no escuchar los gritos de mi papá.

-Por cierto, él te dejó esta nota. -Y le dió el papel con el recado. Ichigo lo leyó.

-_…._ -_Estúpido viejo enfermo._ Pensó él cuando terminó de leer. Rukia lo miró divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué acaso no has leído la nota?

-Sí, pero obvié lo que decía.

-Haré lo mismo. -Y la rompió.

-¿Quieres que te sirva café o prefieres jugo? No sabía que tomarías y por eso no te serví nada para beber.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, tú come. -Y se levantó a la cocina a servirse café.

Realmente ese día era algo anormal. Cinco minutos habían pasado y NO habían peleado, cuando lo hacen por tontería y media y casi como deporte.

Cuando el chico regresó, la Shinigami se había servido otra porción de huevo revuelto. Y, en silencio, continuaron comiendo; cuando de pronto, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a recordar como empezaron a interesarse uno por el otro, dejando de lado la amistad que yacía tiempo que los unía.

**Pensamientos de Rukia**

Lo que sucedió en el instituto de Karakura, cuando apenas conocía a Ichigo…

_-Dime Kuchiki-San, ¿te gusta Kurosaki?_

_-¡¿Eh? -Y Rukia escupió el jugo que se tomaba._

_-Ustedes lo querían saber, yo solo se lo estoy preguntando._

_-Kurosaki-Kun solo es un buen amigo, nada más…_

Cuando fue a la Sociedad de Almas a defenderla…

_-He venido a salvarte. Y no diré más sobre ello. Ya después me harás berrinche por venir a salvarte._

_-Ichigo…_

_-Tu opinión me importa una mierda._

_-¡Eh! ¿Así es cómo tratas a los que vienes a rescatar?_

Cuando regresó al Mundo Real a causa de los Bound…

_-Son órdenes de arriba, así que no lo pude evitar y tuve que interrumpir mi entrenamiento. -Era Rukia._

_-Entonces este es el Renacimiento de nuestra loca pareja. -Le contestó el Pelinaranja._

_-¡Hey! Esa es mi línea._

Cuando ella regresó OTRA VEZ antes de la invasión de los Arrancars en Karakura…

_-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No, Ichigo?_

_-¡Rukia!_

Y así, otras situaciones más donde fue germinando su amor.

_-Lo haces porque te lo recuerda a él. _-Fue lo que Byakuya le dijo sobre Ichigo, cuando fueron a traerla a la Tierra.

_-Nii-Sama…_

**Disertaciones de Rukia**

-_Y fue ahí donde me dí cuenta que si estaba con él, no era simplemente por protegerlo ni por el recuerdo que a veces me inspiraba sobre Kaien-Dono. Era simplemente porque era él, porque era Ichigo._

-…

-_Lo considero no solo mi amigo y compañero de batallas, o mi compañero de dormitorio… Él es mucho más que eso, es como ya ayer se lo dije, __**él es mi complemento**__, Ichigo es mi contraparte. Con el puedo ser yo misma y mucho más. Puedo confiar ciegamente en él, cuando él me dice que sí se puede, yo le creo. Cuando me mira, me hipnotiza porque me hacer tener fe en él… Ese eres en mi corazón, Kurosaki-Kun._

-…

-_Ayer, me emocioné pensando en las palabras que me dijiste. Pensé que tú me veías con otros ojos, u otro sentimiento. Pero tus palabras posteriores, me confundieron. Yo sé que no eres un romántico empedernido, así que no esperaba esas palabras pero, aún así me quedó la duda de que si realmente lo dijiste porque me amas o porque solo quieres ayudarme con ese estúpido compromiso._

-…

-_Bien sé que actúas impulsivamente y eres un ordinario para esas cosas amorosas, por ello no me esperaba tal acción, tales palabras... Tampoco estaba pidiendo una velada a la luz de la luna, pero me hubiera sentido mucho más ufana si hubieras sido tu mismo. Y es que ese Ichigo es realmente el que me interesa. Ese que actúa tan idiotamente, es el que me hace sentir segura._

-…

-_Eres un bobo tímido con las mujeres, asustado por los encantos femeninos (aún recuerdo lo de la Teniente Matsumoto, cuando se levantó la falda escolar), pero tus tonterías son las que me hacen quererte. Y eso quizá es lo que más me sorprende de ti, puesto que le tuviste más miedo a Matsumoto-San que a Aizen en su forma Hollow._

_-…_

_-Estúpida naranja amarga… Cuando desnudé tu torso el primer día que estuvimos con Ishida, fue que mostré mi debilidad por ti, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta. ¡Estúpido orgullo Kuchiki que no me permite ser más auténtica contigo!_

-…

-_Es tu sonrisa lo que hace sentirme viva. Te quiero Ichigo._

**Pensamientos de Ichigo**

Lo que sucedió cuando se llevaron a Rukia de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas….

_-¿Cómo rayos voy a salvarla si perdí mis poderes?_

_-¿Acaso crees que no existe forma de poder ayudarla? -Era Urahara._

_-¿Eh? -Eso lo descolocó._

_-¿Realmente quieres salvarla, Kurosaki-San?_

Cuando regresaba al Mundo Real después de salvarlo…

_-Estaba pensando que tú debes ser el primero en saberlo._

_-¿Eh?_

_-He decidido quedarme en la Sociedad de Almas._

_-Ya me lo imaginaba._

_-Gracias Ichigo._

_-No, gracias ti Rukia. Gracias por hacer que dejara de llover._

Cuando ella regresó al instituto junto con Renji y los demás…

_-Si te sientes débil, hazte fuerte. Si te sientes mal porque no pudiste proteger a tus amigos, hazte fuerte. ¡Ese es el hombre que eres en mi corazón, Ichigo!_

_-Ya, ya. No tenías porqué decírmelo._

_-Idiota._

En Hueco Mundo…

_-Esa Shinigami acaba de morir. En realidad ella y el Espada Número 9 se acabaron mutuamente. -Ulquiorra le daba una noticia horrible._

_-¡¿Eh?_

_-Ven y pelea conmigo._

_-No. Yo debo de ir a rescatar a Rukia._

**Disertaciones de Ichigo**

-_Teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos cuando vino Byakuya a llevársela. Al principio creí que la salvaba porque fue ella quien primero me salvó a mí y a mi familia de morir de aquel Hollow, porque sentía que tenía una deuda de gratitud._

-…

-_Pero cuando supe que ella se quedaría en la Sociedad de Almas, después de rescatarla, comprendí que la fui a salvar no solo por esas razones, sino porque también la quería. Aunque aún no sabía de qué manera._

-…

-_Ella es la única persona con la que realmente me siento bien. Puede pelear conmigo, puede contradecirme, puede ganarme y rebatirme mis tonterías._

-…

-_Es la única chica a la que permito que invada mi vida y mi espacio privado. Es la única que tiene derecho a ocupar mi armario, a acostarse en mi cama. Es la única a la que quiero de esta manera._

-…

-_No sé qué hacer para que ella comprenda lo que siento, pero aún así no me preocupa tanto, ya que mientras ella esté bien y conmigo, todo estará bien. Siempre detiene los cataclismos de mi alma y de mi corazón. Aunque sea una Enana del Demonio._

-…

-_Gracias Rukia por ser como eres y por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. Y, aunque tu presencia solo haya venido a causar problemas, te agradezco tu intervención en nuestras vidas Nakashima, porque gracias a ello pude admitir lo que siento por esa Shinigami. Aunque ella sea una cabeza hueca que no lo comprenda._

-…

-_En tus grandes violáceos ojos me pierdo._ _Te quiero Rukia._

Y mientras todo esto pasaba por sus mentes, el desayuno fue terminando. ¡Ay el amor, el amor! ¿Cuántas víctimas más caerán en sus garras? Veamos que hacen ahora para resolver sus miedos y prejuicios.

_**Yo no te buscaba pero te ví… Y ahora, no puedo estar y vivir sin ti.**_


	14. Un Breve Ensayo

Saludos a mis amables lectores. Debido a que en mi país (y gran parte del mundo creo yo) fueron vacaciones decidí tomarme un break y hasta hoy hago acto de presencia para actualizar mi historia (entiéndase "Una Prisión…"). Además, con eso de que FF está extraño, resolví ausentarme unos días más… De paso, debo decir que aproveché ese tiempo para resolver unas cuantas cuestiones personales (entiéndase la U, mi tesis, el que esté enferma, etc.), sin embargo, aquí les traigo mi dosis de IchiRuki.

La trama se irá complicando un poco y este par de bobos tendrán que sortear sus juicios y prejuicios de valor para alcanzar lo que realmente quieren, es decir, la concretización de su relación.

Sin más que decir, y esperando que comprendan mis razones, los dejo con otro capítulo.

_**Post-Data: **__¿Alguien puede recomendarme un fansub de excelente calidad para descargar los últimos capítulos de Bleach y de paso la última película? Sugerencias, comentarios así como reviews de la historia, serán bienvenidos._

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un Breve Ensayo**

Nuestra pareja terminaba de desayunar así como de divagar en sus más profundos pensamientos, cuando decidieron en un mutuo y mudo acuerdo "hablar" sobre su compromiso. Y es que, además de resolver su nueva situación, el silencio ya era _**demasiado**_ incómodo como para continuarlo.

-Rukia…

-Ichigo…

-Tú primero. -Dijeron al unísono.

-Rukia…

-Ichigo…

-Bien, yo seré él que hable. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a… A lo de _**nuestro compromiso**_.

-Pues, si quieres que te sea sincera, no tengo la menor idea sobre que hay que hacer o decir. Y es que, nunca había pasado por una situación semejante o parecida. -Rukia hablaba con un poco de pena.

-¿Y tú crees que yo sí? Es la primera vez que _**me comprometo**_ sin antes siquiera tener novia…

-¿Te molesta eso? -Era difícil para Rukia hablar sobre _**eso**_, si bien "era ficticio".

-¿Eh? -Las cosas se estaban complicando para él también. -¿Molestarme? ¡No! Es decir, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte… -Ichigo estaba avergonzado de sus palabras, si bien hoy ya estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella.

-¿Seguro? Porque si esto te desagrada, yo dej…

-¡No! Olvida lo que dije, la verdad es que todo esto también es nuevo para mí…

-Gracias Ichi…

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos a ese tal Nakashima?

-Supongo que en esta semana, ya que quedan 11 días para la oficialización del compromiso con él.

-¿Cómo avisarás a la Sociedad de Almas sobre _**lo nuestro**_?, ¿crees que no tengas problemas porque _**yo soy**_ _**el novio**_?

-Lo dudo. Después de lo de Aizen y de saber que tu padre es Shinigami, la Sociedad de Almas te tienen en alta estima.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro que sí. Porque _**es la verdad**_.

-Bueno, bueno… Sabes que por protegerte… Digo, por proteger a los que quiero, hago lo que sea.

-Eso ya lo sé. Te he visto en acción muchas veces.

-Rukia, dejemos eso de lado, no creo que sea tiempo para hablar sobre las loas del pasado. -Ichigo sentía que se estaba ruborizando en demasía. -¿Iremos directamente con Nakashima?

-Pues, primero me gustaría hablar con Nii-Sama. Tal vez él…

-¡Byakuya! -Se acordó el Pelinaranja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Byakuya! Cuando se entere de esto seguro que me mata.

-No lo creo, ¿no recuerdas que nuestro compromiso es pantalla?

-Ya lo sé, pero aún así a él no le hará ninguna gracia.

- ¿Quieres que me case con ese Noble?

-**¡NO!**

-Entonces…

-¡Bien! Qué más da. Si se molesta, tendré que derrotarlo otra vez.

-¿Sabes qué palabras diremos cuando estemos frente a esos nobles? Yo pienso que a lo mejor…

-Nada. Sabes que yo improviso para todo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hacer una excepción por esta vez? Esto es algo serio.

-Uhm… -Rukia parecía razonable. -Está bien Enana, hagamos eso que propones. ¿Alguna idea?

-Podríamos hacer un discurso para prepararnos. ¿No te parece? Y para saber qué es lo que cada quien dirá en ese día, escribámoslo juntos.

-Es lo más "cuerdo" que he oído.

-¿Verdad?

-Bien, entonces empecemos ahora.

-Sí.

Ambos se levantaron del comedor y fueron a dejar los platos a la cocina. Rukia subió al cuarto del chico a buscar lápiz y papel mientras él esperaba en la sala. Al bajar, la chica traía en sus manos los objetos buscados y viendo que Ichigo se sentó en el sofá, ella fue a ubicarse junto a él. Aunque esta tarea tampoco sería muy fácil.

-¿Tú nombre?

-¿Cómo que mi nombre? Sabes que me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo…

-¿Edad?, ¿fecha de…?

-¡¿Para qué rayos me preguntas eso? No lo creo tan trascendente. -Y le quitó de las manos la libreta. -Mejor dame eso, tonta.

-¡No me llames tonta!

-¡No actúes como tal!

-Tú tampoco.

-Está bien, está bien Señora Kurosaki. -Bien, se había molestado.

-¿Cómo?

-Señora Kuros… -_¡Demonios! _Esta vez enojarse no fue buena idea.

-¿Señora Kurosaki?

-Eh… Es que… -_¿Qué digo?_, _piensa rápido_. -Practicando para el futuro, ¿no crees? -Ichigo estaba nervioso (y rojo).

-Lo que tú digas… -_¿Señora Kurosaki?, ¿Kurosaki Rukia? Qué bien se escuchó eso. _La chica se sonrojó ligeramente de la emoción.

-Mejor, mejor… Yo escribo nuestras líneas.

Y así, nuestro amigo comenzó a anotar su "declaración de amor", y de paso ya no decir estupideces (sí como no):

-Kuchiki Rukia y yo Kurosaki Ichigo. Además de ser shinigamis, nos hemos constituido como pareja. Tenemos tres años de conocernos, y… -Ichigo se quedó en blanco.

-¿Y?, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Hace cuánto que se supone somos pareja?

-Pues no sé…

-Hagamos cuentas, pero que sea algo creíble.

-Qué tal si… Dos años.

-¿Dos años?

-Sí. Suponiendo que Aizen fue derrotado por ese tiempo. Digamos que después de esa batalla decidimos formalizar nuestra relación, viendo que ya la paz se había restablecido.

-Uhm… Está bien. Entonces tenemos tres años de conocernos y dos de tener una relación sentimental.

-Correcto.

-Hey Rukia, ¿crees que no digan nada porque yo soy humano?

-¿Humano? No creo, puesto que también eres Shinigami, ¿no?

-Pues si pero, estoy vivo…

-Ignoraremos esa parte. Nuestro objetivo es solo ir a decirle que estamos comprometidos, que nos casaremos y ya. No creo necesario entrar en detalles.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿Realmente segura?

-¡Que si!

-Bien, bien. ¡Pero no me grites o perderé mi oído! -Ichigo casi queda sordo.

-¿Dónde se supone que nos conocimos? -Otra vez Rukia y sus preguntas.

-¿Acaso también se te olvidó, Enana Tonta? ¡Fue en mi cuarto!

-Ya lo sé, tarado. Pero eso se escuchará muy raro si se lo decimos así como así a Nakashima. _"Yo entré a su dormitorio en la noche y él me pegó una patada"_, ¿qué crees que piense al oírlo?

-¿Y qué le diremos entonces?

-Pues, pues…

-Sabes qué Rukia, olvidemos esto y volvamos a mi idea inicial: Improvisemos. Recuerda que es lo mejor que sé hacer.

-¿Improvisar?

-Sí, es lo más viable para mí después de todo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, así todo sería más fácil. Ahorita solo estamos enredándonos. Y es que, al final, ese "discurso" se nos olvidará e iremos a la porra.

-Pero…

-Ya cállate, que me estás provocando nauseas con tanta palabrería, Shinigami Boba. Ya te dije, improvisaremos.

-Está bien Ichigo. Pero…

-¿Y ahora?

-¿De verdad te _**casarás**_ conmigo? Bueno, ¿de verdad aceptas nuestro compromiso?

-¿Casarnos?, ¿y para qué rayos nos comprometimos? Si hay que hacerlo, lo haré. (N/K: Vaya que el chico estaba SEGURO de todo, de estar con ella aunque sea fingiendo -según él-).

-Bueno, es que yo solo quería estar segura y… (N/K: Vamos Rukia, acéptalo, te ATRAE la idea, aunque sea -según tú- simulada).

-Ya te dije que sí. Desde ayer en la noche _**soy tu prometido**_ y punto.

-Sí, y _**yo la radiante novia**_.

-¿Comprometidos? -Dijeron unas vocecitas.

-¡¿COMPROMETIDOS? -Era un hombre, era Isshin.

-¡¿Eh? -Gritaron ambos chicos al oírlos.

-¡MI TERCERA HIJA Y MI PRIMOGÉNITO VAN A CASARSE…!

-Ichi-Nii, Rukia-Chan… ¡Felicidades!

-… -Y un tic en el ojo apareció en el IchiRuki.

Ahora esperemos a ver la verdadera reacción del patriarca del Clan Kurosaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No es un adelanto en sí, pero es parte de la historia.

_**-¿Estás tratando de abandonarme? **_Ichigo soltó una risita._** -No Rukia, sólo estoy asegurándome. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura. **_Ella sonrió. _**-Jamás, soy toda tuya.**_


	15. Anuncio No Oficial

¡Saludos a mis amables lectores! Muchas gracias por continuar comentando esta historia, además de seguir agregándola a sus Alertas y Favoritos, así como el hecho de dejar Reviews. Espero también está vez que continúen comentando.

Lamento mi tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con mi tesis. Y pues, no olviden que la trama se irá complicando, sin embargo les vuelvo a recordar que -a pesar de todo- el relato es puramente IchiRuki. Además nada en la vida es fácil, así que este par tendrá que sufrir un poco.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a mi ficción: _**Etterna Fanel**__**, **__**alexdir**__**, **__**Onny-Chan**__**, **__**sayitta-hinamori**__**, **__**chik-yinyang**__**, **__**Yuuki Kuchiki**__**, **__**Darkrukia4**__**. **_Espero sus reviews, a ver si les agrada el rumbo de la historia. Si tienen alguna idea para agregarla al fanfic, háganmelo saber. Tal vez las complazco.

Por cierto, algunas frases en el texto están _**escritas en negrita y cursiva**_, son las frases más importantes del relato (lo aclaro por si alguien se confunde).

_**Post-Data: **__Muchas gracias a todas/os aquellas/os que asistieron al evento organizado en mi universidad, el llamado "1,000 grullas por Japón", actividad que se llevó a cabo este sábado 30 de abril. Tanto los organizadores, estudiantes colaboradores y demás personas externamos nuestro agradecimiento por las __muestras de cariño manifestadas al país nipón._

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Anuncio No Oficial**

-¿De verdad te _**casarás**_ conmigo? Bueno, ¿de verdad aceptas nuestro compromiso?

-¿Casarnos?, ¿y para qué rayos nos comprometimos? Si hay que hacerlo, lo haré. (N/K: Vaya que el chico estaba SEGURO de todo, de estar con ella aunque sea fingiendo -según él-).

-Bueno, es que yo solo quería estar segura y… (N/K: Vamos Rukia, acéptalo, te ATRAE la idea, aunque sea -según tú- simulada).

-Ya te dije que sí. Desde ayer en la noche _**soy tu prometido**_ y punto.

-Sí, y _**yo la radiante novia**_.

-¿Comprometidos? -Dijeron unas vocecitas.

-¡¿COMPROMETIDOS? -Era un hombre, era Isshin.

-¡¿Eh? -Gritaron ambos chicos al oírlos.

-¡MI TERCERA HIJA Y MI PRIMOGÉNITO VAN A CASARSE…!

-Ichi-Nii, Rukia-Chan… ¡Felicidades!

-… -Y un tic en el ojo apareció en el IchiRuki.

**Casa Kurosaki 10:30 a.m.**

-¿Casarse?

-¡Papá! -Era Ichigo.

-¡Yuzu-Chan! ¡Karin-Chan! -Era Rukia.

-… -El patriarca quedó mudo del shock después de gritar aquello.

-¿De verdad están comprometidos? -Hablaron otra vez ambas hermanas.

-Pues yo, nosotros…

-¿De verdad piensan casarse?

-Pues verán… Nosotros… Mejor, mejor díganme que hacen aquí tan temprano… ¿No sé supone que irían a comprar implementos para la clínica? -Ichigo quería zafarse del tema inicial (ajá).

-Sucede que a mitad del camino llamaron a papá y le dijeron que hubo un problema con lo que se iba a comprar. Al parecer algunos productos estaban vencidos y hasta hoy que nos los entregarían se dieron cuenta. -La Castaña explicaba la situación a la pareja.

-… -Isshin seguía de piedra y mudo. (N/K: Ustedes lectores solo esperen).

-Que importa eso, Yuzu. ¡¿No ves que lo más importante ahora es la boda de nuestro hermano? Olvida lo de la clínica.

-Tienes razón, Karin-Chan. ¡Kya…! ¿Cuándo se casan?, ¿será aquí en Karakura?, ¿o dónde vive Rukia-Chan?

-Pues yo, nosotros… -Otra vez se le perdieron las palabras a Ichigo.

-… -Mudez de Isshin.

-Dime Ichi-Nii, ¿realmente esperas retardar lo que es obvio?

-¿Cómo obvio?

-Nosotros… Bueno, la verdad es que Ichigo y yo apenas lo decidimos y… -Rukia quería explicarles la situación pero…

-¡MASAKI! ¡NUESTRO HIJO YA DIO EL PASO A SU HOMBRÍA! ¡Y VAYA EN QUE FORMA! -Al fin Isshin pudo hablar (gritar) y fue a colocarse frente a un banner (si, banner) de su difunta esposa.

-… -Otro momento de silencio pero ahora por parte del IchiRuki.

-¡MASAKI! ¡ICHIGO Y RUKIA-CHAN…! BODA, BODA… ¡BODA! -Estaba llorando a mares, de hecho, hubiera llenado una central hidroeléctrica de seguir así.

-… -La nueva pareja aún en silencio.

-¡MASAKI! TE DIJE QUE RUKIA-CHAN FINALMENTE SERÍA DE NUESTRA FAMILIA… YO SABÍA QUE ICHIGO CAERÍA RENDIDO ANTE LOS ENCANTOS DE NUESTRA AMADA TERCERA HIJA…

-…

-AHORA SOLO ME FALTAN LOS NIETOS… ¿Ya _**encargaron**_ alguno, hijos míos? -Aún seguía llorando pero se ruborizó al mencionar a la futura descendencia del Clan Kurosaki.

-… -Y algo dentro del IchiRuki hizo click.

-¡Hey viejo! ¡YA DEJA DE SER TAN PATOSO! No ves que las cosas tienen que ir paso a paso. -Y Karin le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-Pero hija, si yo solo… -Y un puñetazo directo al estómago cayó en el progenitor. Pero éste aún se encontraba llorando de felicidad.

-Eso es cierto, papá. -Yuzu apoyaba la idea de su hermana. -Además… ¡Solo con preparar la boda tendremos que ocupar mucho tiempo! Karin-Chan, solo figúrate lo que hay que hacer: Planificar el evento, confeccionar el vestuario de Rukia-Chan, el banquete… ¡Kya…!

-… -El IchiRuki volvió a quedar mudo.

-Por cierto Ichi-Nii, ¿será una boda tradicional o al estilo occidental? -Otra vez Karin.

-Este, la verdad…

-¿Pasa algo, Ichi-Nii?

-Pues, pues…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues, primero nosotros…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Primero tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con la familia de Rukia, antes de hablar de la boda… -Ichigo se refería a los nobles de la Casa Nakashima.

-¿Qué tienen que arreglar? -Ambas hermanas hablaron otra vez.

-Es algo sobre nuestro compromiso. Primero tenemos que avisar…

-¿Avisar? ¡¿ACASO ES TAN SERIO QUE YA LO VAN A ANUNCIAR A TODO EL MUNDO? Hijo mío, digno hijo mío… ¡Realmente estás progresando a pasos agigantados!

-¡DALE AL RESET EN TU VIDA, VIEJO! -Karin de nueva cuenta lo golpeó.

-Ichi-Nii, Rukia-Chan… ¡Kya! ¿En qué quieren que les ayudemos? -Yuzu realmente estaba emocionada.

-Pues, pues… -¡Diablos! Realmente este par estaba de piedra aún.

-Ichi-Nii, ¿y no será qué estás apresurado por _**otros**_ motivos? -Karin y sus maldades.

-¿Otros motivos, Karin-Chan?, ¿cuáles? -Yuzu y su inocencia.

-No sé, por eso le pregunto a nuestro hermano…

-¡¿ACASO RUKIA-CHAN ESTÁ ESPERANDO FAMIL…? -Y no continuó porque ahora Ichigo lo pateó.

-¡ELLA Y YO NO HACEMOS NADA** AÚN**! ¡Así que hazme el favor de cerrar tu bocota, viejo pervertido!

-¿Entonces no lo descartas, Ichi-Nii? -De nuevo Karin y sus comentarios.

-¿Descartar qué? -El Pelinaranja seguía golpeando a su padre pero éste aún estaba feliz y no parecía querer devolverle los golpes.

-¡Kya…! -Yuzu abrazaba a su nueva hermana.

-El tener una familia con Rukia-Chan…

-¡¿Eh? -Ichigo estaba rojo.

-Pues… Nosotros queremos avanzar poco a poco…. Así que para eso falta mucho… -Rukia al fin pudo articular palabras.

-¡RUKIA-CHAN HARÁ REALIDAD MI SUEÑO…! Un bebé Kurosaki en la familia… -El hombre estaba rojo de la felicidad y los golpes.

-¡YA TE DIJE, VIEJO ENFERMO, QUE NO ES NADA DE ESO! ¡¿Podrías hacernos el favor de guardar silencio de una maldita vez?

-Pero hermano, aún no contestas nuestra pregunta ¿cuándo se casan? -Yuzu soltaba a Rukia.

-Ya les dije que primero tenemos que resolver unos asuntos con los parientes lejanos de Rukia. Ya después veremos cuando se celebra el compromiso… -Ichigo experimentaba muchas emociones.

-Bueno, nosotros no queríamos decirles esto, puesto que esperábamos contárselo en un mejor momento. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por su felicitación. -Rukia recuperaba la compostura.

De repente, algunas personas en la clínica tocaron a la puerta, al parecer eran pacientes. Salvado por la campana el IchiRuki.

-Papá ¡Tenemos trabajo! ¡Levántate!

-Ya voy, Yuzu…

-…

-Ichigo, no te molestes en ayudarnos. Bastará con que tus hermanas lo hagan. -Y el padre de familia se incorporó del suelo.

-…

-Después de oír todo esto, TE DOY PERMISO DE JUGUETEAR con Rukia-Chan…

PUFF

Un último golpe al patriarca.

-Lo que sea… -Y el chico subió molesto a su cuarto.

-Rukia-Chan, será mejor que lo acompañes. Creo que estará de mal humor por mucho tiempo. -Karin ahora hablaba seriamente.

-No se preocupen, yo iré a tranquilizarlo. -Dijo viendo a ambas hermanas.

Y detrás de él, subió los escalones hasta entrar al dormitorio de ambos. Fresa-Sama en verdad estaba enojado.

-Ichigo… -Habló ella con cuidado. -Si crees que esto te seguirá causando más problemas… Yo desenredo esta maraña de confusiones.

-…

-Sé que estás molesto por lo que dijo tu padre…

-…

-Y pues, si no eres capaz de soportar esta situación, yo aclaro todo… Diré que estamos fingiendo y…

-_**Tú no dirás nada de nada**_. Esto se hará aún y cuando tenga que escuchar las idioteces del viejo y las preguntas inquisidoras de mis hermanas.

-Pero, yo no deseo que te sientas esclavizado… Bien sé que nunca has soportado el carácter de tu padre y pues, ahora, él podría ponerse más detestable para ti y yo…

-Rukia… -Él volvió a verla ya que le había estado dando la espalda pues estaba viendo hacia la ventana. -Ayer te dije que por ayudarte, haría cualquier cosa. _**Tú eres… Alguien importante…**_ Y créeme que lo que menos deseo es verte obligada a estar con alguien a quien no conoces… Mucho menos que no quieras…

-Ichigo yo…

-Además, aún y cuando mi familia no estuviera enterada de la verdad, a excepción de mi padre, sé que él siempre estará ahí para fastidiarme. Molesta y molesta más que una ladilla. -_Hasta me convierto en alguien cursi por ti, Rukia. _Eso último lo pensó.

-… -Silencio.

-Si bien sé que me escucharé patética -dijo ella sin verle directamente al rostro- realmente agradezco lo que haces por mí… -_Realmente te quiero, Niñato._ Rukia suspiró aliviada al tiempo que meditaba eso.

-No des las gracias… Yo... -Y se quedó callado cuando la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-_**Me alegra que seas tú mi prometido..**_. En verdad te digo que no quiero estar toda una vida con Nakashima… Bueno, con alguien ha quien no amo.

-_**Y yo, me alegro que hayas aceptado estar conmigo…**_ Aún y cuando no soy perfecto… -Y le correspondió el gesto, la envolvió con sus brazos.

Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, dejando pasar el tiempo para sentirse reconfortados, mientras yacían recargados unos sobre el otro… Los bobos se amaban, se correspondían mutuamente, pero aún no lo sabían. Sin embargo, la magia de ese momento se rompió por una pequeña sorpresa flotante.

-¿Pasa algo, Rukia?, ¿te molesta que yo continúe abrazándote…? -Y es que notó que ella lo soltaba.

-No es eso… -Respondió ella. -Acabo de recibir un mensaje desde la Sociedad de Almas... -Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de sus reacciones.

-¿Cómo? -Y la miró al rostro.

-Esta Mariposa Infernal trae un mensaje de Nii-Sama. -Y el animalito se encontraba posado en la mano de ella.

-¿Y qué dice? -Ichigo vió al insecto nada más. Y es que, a pesar de ser Shinigami por tanto tiempo, aún no sabía cómo utilizar ese Sistema de Mensajería.

-Dice que mañana vendrá de visita al Mundo Real, a Karakura… Quiere verme. Al parecer, la Casa Noble de Nakashima quiere _**apresurar**_ ciertos detalles…

-Bastardos… -Y vió la expresión de Rukia. -¿Estás bien?

-No sabría decirte, supongo que sí.

-Todo estará bien, Enana.

-Contigo, sé que sí…

Un silencio los envolvió de nueva cuenta… Y otra vez disminuyeron el espacio existente entre ellos, hasta quedar abrazados, solo que ahora fue Ichigo quien tomó la iniciativa. Y el idioma del corazón se hizo patente cuando sus labios no pronunciaban nada.

-_Te amo, Ruki_a. -Era él.

-_Te amo, Ichigo._ -Era ella.

-_Quiero dormirme abrazándote…_ -Eran ambos chicos.

_**En mis recuerdos recogidos, te abrazo;**____**y con dedos entrelazados, dormimos;**____**en mis recuerdos recogidos, te abrazo;**____**podría hundirme profundamente en este sueño...**_

_Por Malice Mizer en la canción Aegen._


	16. Visitas, Noticias y Descubrimientos

Lamento la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada con mi tesis… ¡Ay, qué cosa! Así que sin más, los dejo con otro capítulo. Está largo, ojalá eso compense el atraso de la ficción.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Visitas, Noticias y Descubrimientos**

**Ligero Preámbulo**

"_Hay una regla básica en el amor: Ser siempre uno mismo, siempre…"_

Eran las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente, día en que llegaría Byakuya a Karakura y nuestra pareja se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa. Ichigo estaba sentado en el comedor mientras que Rukia se encontraba en la cocina. Quería enmendarse de lo que había pasado ayer, cuando la familia de su amigo se enteró de "su compromiso", así que ni lenta ni perezosa se concentró en preparar el desayuno de "su" familia.

Aunque, si somos francos, el día de ayer no había sido tan fácil… Para ambos…

_**Flashback**_

_-Rukia, son casi las tres de la tarde y ya tengo hambre, mucha hambre._

_-Yo también pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Después de lo que pasó con tu familia dijiste que lo más prudente era quedarnos aquí, para no ser molestados…_

_-Ya lo sé, pero si no como algo voy a morir…_

_-¿Qué se te ocurre entonces?, ¿escapamos para comer algo fuera?_

_-NO. Si no nos encuentran en la casa pensarán que salimos a hacer otras cosas… Y sinceramente no quiero que me fastidien más de lo normal. Además no tengo dinero._

_-¿Y entonces? Porque yo también me muero de hambre. -Y un gruñido en su estómago le hizo la segunda a Rukia._

_-Pues creo que tendremos que dar nuestro brazo a torcer… -Dijo no muy contento. -Bajemos a la cocina, pero juntos…_

_-Está bien._

_Despacio y hasta con temor bajaron los escalones. Al parecer no había nadie… Gran ERROR._

_-¡Ichi-Nii, Rukia-Chan!_

_-¿Yuzu, papá?_

_-Hola Ichigo, Rukia-Chan… -Esta última era Karin sentaba viendo la sección deportiva del periódico._

_-¿Qué hacen?, -Era el IchiRuki._

_-¿Qué no es obvio, hermano? Estamos viendo revistas y catálogos, para así poder preparar tu compromiso y boda con Rukia-Chan._

_-¿Catálogos?_

_-¡Sí! Mira. -Y le enseñó las ediciones de revistas como "Wedding Planner", "J-Novias", "White Girl" y más._

_-Ichi-Nii, créeme que les dije que dejaran eso pero ya ves, no me hicieron caso. -Era Karin mientras le daba vuelta a otra hoja del periódico._

_-Mira esto hermano. Te verás genial con saco y corbata… -Y la Castaña Yuzu le mostraba un traje negro que incluía mancuernillas._

_-¿O acaso buscas casarte en la forma tradicional, primogénito mío? -Era Isshin. -Si es así, podemos encontrar un traje que…_

_-¡Mira esto, Rukia-Chan!_

_-Bla, bla, bla…_

_-…_

_-Bla, bla, bla…_

_-… -Las palabras para el IchiRuki se hacían más lejanas y confusas, pero llenas de fastidio._

_Ambos chicos se terminaron por marear, al tener que escuchar la conversación en la que fueron atrapados. Y aunque pudieron almorzar a esas horas, la comida no les cayó bien, pues tuvieron que soportar frases almibaradas referentes a los compromisos, bodas, servicio de __banquetes__, recepciones, etc._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Rukia terminó de preparar el desayuno, pero cosa rara, nadie estaba con ellos. Aunque tampoco quisieron averiguar la razón que motivaba la ausencia de los demás comensales. Y sin más, se dispusieron a comer.

-Hey Rukia, ¿a qué hora vendrá Byakuya?

-¿Nii-Sama? Dijo que al mediodía estaría en tu casa.

-¿Mi casa? -Genial, además de soportar a su familia -los Kurosaki-, la presencia de Byakuya lo fastidiará aún más. -¿Y por qué aquí?

-Porque aquí vivo. Es mi otra casa.

-Genial…

-Ichigo.

-Dime.

-¿Dónde anda tu familia?

-La verdad, no sé. Y no me importa. Ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado de sus boberías como para seguir indagando sus actividades. ¿No te parece?

-Sí es así, y sin el ánimo de ofender, ya somos dos en el mismo caso.

-Terminemos de comer entonces y esperemos a tu hermano.

-Bien.

-Ok.

Terminaron de desayunar y al momento, ambos se fueron al dormitorio del Pelinaranja. Ella se tiró al piso a leer sus acostumbradas revistas y mangas y él a escuchar música en su MP3. Y de no haber sido por lo acaecido en los días anteriores, ese día hubiera sido normal (normal en el sentido de sus ilógicas posibilidades).

Ichigo continuaba en la cama, cabeceando y cayéndose del sueño mientras que la Pelinegra se entretenía dibujando unos Chappys en su libreta, cuando unos golpes captaron su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Creo que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Aquí?

-No sé. Los golpes son… -Y el chico no terminó de hablar porque se oyó de nuevo el golpeteo.

-¿Será tu familia?

-No lo creo. Cada quien tiene llaves de la casa. Incluso tú.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Será Nii-Sama?

-Apurémonos entonces. Si no, me echará en cara lo corriente, patán y patoso que soy y…

-¡¿Quieres callare de una vez? Además si eso dijera, no tendrías que ofenderte porque es la verdad.

-Enana del Demonio, no te pases de lista… -Y el IchiRuki baja las escaleras. Y al abrir la puerta.

-¿Ururu-Chan?

-Hola, Kurosaki-San, Kuchiki-San. -Y en efecto era la aludida niña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿pasó algo con Urahara? -Era Ichigo.

-No, no directamente. Vengo a traerles un mensaje de él. Dice que vayan a nuestra tienda, que él junto al Capitán Kuchiki los espera.

-¿Qué hace Nii-Sama ahí?

-No puedo decir mucho, solo que hubo cambio de planes. Su hermano dice que no quiere causar problemas con esta visita al Mundo Real.

-¡Qué tonta! Es cierto.

-Sí están listos, vámonos. -De nuevo Ururu. Y los tres salieron de casa para la tienda Urahara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Toc, toc, toc…

-Adelante.

-Aquí están Urahara-San.

-Kurosaki-San, Kuchiki-Dono, sean bienvenidos. Por favor pasen, el jefe y su visita los están esperando. -Era Tessai saludándolos.

-Hola Kurosaki-San, Kuchiki-San. -Era Urahara.

-Buenos días, Rukia.

-¡Nii-Sama, buenos días! -Y ella le hizo una reverencia.

-Que tal, Byakuya.

-Capitán Kuchiki, Kurosaki. -El Capitán no estaba acostumbrado _**aún**_ (ni nunca) al tuteo del Pelinaranja con él.

-Recibí su mensaje, Nii-Sama. Espero que no sean malas noticias.

-Todo depende. Urahara, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas con mi hermana? Agradezco tu amabilidad al permitir una reunión en tu casa, pero debo tratar un asunto personal con Rukia.

-Claro, Capitán Kuchiki. -El vendedor vió muy serio (más de la cuenta) a Byakuya y accedió a su pedido. Sin embargo, alguien se quedó con los hermanos Kuchiki.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que necesito hablar con Rukia a solas.

-Byakuya, sé muy bien el motivo de tu visita. Entre tu hermana y yo no hay secretos, así que puedes hablar con confianza.

-¿Eso es cierto? -Decía el Noble.

-Es la verdad, Nii-Sama. Ichigo lo sabe todo, el motivo que me trajo a la Tierra y el porqué de su visita.

-Uhm… En vista de ello, no tengo por qué seguir echándote. Pero por lo menos, Kurosaki, sé más respetuoso.

-Lo que sea… -El chico se había fastidiado.

-Y bien, Nii-Sama, ¿qué sucede?

-Como sabrás, Rukia, la Casa Noble de Nakashima quiere adelantar tu compromiso. Hace pocos días recibí un mensaje de ellos comunicándome tal suceso.

-Eso lo tengo claro. Pero si solo es eso, no tendría por qué haber venido al Mundo Humano.

-Es que además de eso, he venido por otras razones más. -Byakuya dio otros tragos al té que le habían ofrecido e Ichigo vió que Rukia estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Cuáles son?

-El primero, informarte que yo mismo me reuniré con los Consejeros de Nakashima para tratar de no adelantar la fecha de ese compromiso. De hecho, cuando me vaya de Karakura iré a verlos, puesto que quiero discutir prontamente este asunto. Ya es difícil ver que te están forzando a ese matrimonio como para adelantar las cosas a su conveniencia.

-Entendido. ¿Y el otro motivo?

-Quiero saber qué tal te ha ido en tu proyecto. Bien sabes que me pareció disparatado, pero te deje libre de hacer lo que quisieras porque sé que no deseas unirte a Nakashima.

-Pues… La verdad es que… -Rukia no sabía cómo decirle las cosas que habían pasado con ella en Karakura, principalmente aquellas que tenían que ver con Ichigo.

-Dime. -Él estaba esperando su respuesta.

-En casa de los Kurosaki he aprendido muchas cosas. La hija menor me ha enseñado a cocinar y a saber llevar cierto orden en la casa. Su hermana Karin me ha mostrado cómo utilizar ciertos artefactos del hogar, como eso que llaman lavadora, refrigerador…

-Me parece bien… -Decia Byakuya, sin embargo esas no eran las contestaciones que esperaba oír.

-Ishida me ha enseñado como confeccionar mi propio vestuario, a arreglar camisas y zurcir otras ropas, incluida la de un hombre… -Rukia estaba muy nerviosa e Ichigo lo notó, así que aprovechando que estaba junto a ella (Byakuya estaba al frente), le tomó la mano con vigor.

-¿Ishida?, ¿te refieres al chico Quincy?

-Sí, ese mismo. -Rukia apretaba la mano de Ichigo fuertemente y él sabía que Byakuya la estaba intimidando para sonsacarle la verdad, aunque el susodicho se mostrara como siempre, impasible, imperturbable…

-Él me ha enseñado cosas que nunca me pasaron por la cabeza… Nii-Sama, ¿sabías que las agujas varían de tamaño de acuerdo a la numeración? -Ella trataba de serenarse pero le resultaba difícil, así que Ichigo decidió actuar por ella.

-Yo soy el prometido de Rukia, Byakuya. Así que deja interrogarla con esa voz pétrea.

-¡Ichigo!

-No te pongas así, Enana, lo único que él quería saber era si ya habías encontrado a alguien. ¿No, Byakuya?

-Capitán Kuchiki, mocoso.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ese no es el punto. Yo soy el prometido de Rukia y en cuanto sea necesario iremos a ver a ese tal Nakashima para dejarle en claro unas cuántas cosas.

-¿Es eso cierto, Rukia?, ¿Kurosaki es tu…? -El Noble no quería pronunciar esa palabra.

-Es la verdad, Nii-Sama.

-Ya le dije a Rukia que haré hasta lo imposible por evitar que la casen con ese tipo. Así que no te muestres incrédulo ante ello.

-Ichigo sabe la verdad, toda la verdad. Por ello me está ayudando. Nuestro compromiso no es del todo real. -Ella le quería aclarar las cosas a su hermano, lo que menos quería era que dañara al Pelinaranja por su culpa.

-¿Es eso cierto, Kurosaki?

-Sí, ella me contó desde un inicio sus problemas. No te diré que en un principio me negué a hacer esto pero no tuve más opción que…

-¿No tuviste más remedio o es porque realmente lo deseabas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estar junto a mi hermana. Siempre junto a ella.

-¡¿Eh? -Ichigo se ruborizó y pensó _¡¿Cómo diablos este Noble sabe de sus sentimientos por ella?_

-¡Nii-Sama! No digas eso. Ichigo es mi amigo y solo está tratando de ayudarme. -Y ella pensaba_ ¡No digas eso hermano! Si no, Ichigo dejará de apoyarme y…_

-Aún sin esto, desde que la conocí, siempre hemos estado juntos. Un compromiso, ya sea falso o real, no me privará de estar con ella. ¿Algo más? -No, Ichigo no se dejaría intimidar por ese Shinigami.

-Nada, nada en absoluto. Sí es así, me puedo ir tranquilo a la Sociedad de Almas. Solo necesitaba saber si Rukia ya había encontrado a alguien, así me sentiré más sereno cuando visite la Casa Noble de Nakashima.

-¿A qué horas piensa irse? -Ya Rukia no sentía la presión de su hermano al revelarle esa verdad, sin embargo, _¿por qué Nii-Sama le preguntó eso a Ichigo?_

-Tengo que estar de vuelta al atardecer y dado que apenas es mediodía, tengo a lo mucho tres horas libres.

-¿En serio? -Era el ichiRuki.

-Sí. Tuve que decir que vendría a una misión de inspección al Mundo Real y ya que este mundo se encuentra Urahara Kisuke, dije que vendría a verlo a él. Realmente no deseaba dar motivos para que la gente piense que busco una salida a tu problema, Rukia.

-Se lo agradezco, ¿y Renji tuvo que tomar su puesto?

-Sí, él es mi sustituto. Además le dejé instrucciones por si alguien llegaba a buscarme en mi ausencia. Los rumores de tu compromiso ya empiezan a escucharse fuertemente en la S.S.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, espero poder terminar con eso de una vez.

-Byakuya -dijo Ichigo después de permanecer callado unos minutos-, realmente te agradezco que ayudes a Rukia… Y que me aceptes como el novio.

-Lo hago porque es mi hermana pequeña.

-Por cierto, ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros en mi casa? Ya que aún tienes tiempo antes de irte, podrías comer junto a nosotros, con Rukia. -El chico quería mostrarse amable con su cuñado.

-Eso sería genial, ¿puedes quedarte Nii-Sama? La casa de Ichigo es acogedora. -Ella se soltó del agarre del Pelinaranja y sonrió. Ichigo la miró embelesado.

-Si no hay problema, por mi está bien. -Byakuya se mostró satisfecho al ver que su hermana sonreía y decidido no mostrarse tan frío, no tanto en ese día.

-Bueno, si es así vayámonos. -Y los tres se levantaron de la mesa.

Los dueños de la tienda vieron que los visitantes se dirigían a la salida, y como quien no quiere la cosa, Urahara habló para "despedirse" de ellos:

-Espero que hayas tenido éxito en tu proyecto, Capitán Kuchiki.

-Eso supongo.

-Y tú, Kurosaki-San, espero que puedas hacer feliz a Kuchiki-San.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas el desentendido, todo mundo sabe que Rukia se tiene que casar, y tú eres la mejor elección para ella.

-Cállate, Urahara. -Rukia estaba roja de pena.

-No te pongas así, Kuchiki-San. Además, como le dije alguna vez a él, el poder del amor es más duro que el acero. Tarde o temprano ustedes acabarían así.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez o quieres que practique mi Bankai contigo? -Ichigo se ruborizó también.

-… -Byakuya estaba callado.

-¡No te tenses, Kurosaki-San! Yo solo espero que nos inviten a la boda. -Y sonrió escondiendo medio rostro en su abanico.

-Con tu permiso, Urahara Kisuke, nos retiramos. -Byakuya procesaba esa charla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El trío de Shinigamis se encontraba de regreso en la casa del Pelinaranja, y cosa increíble, la demás familia de Ichigo aún no estaba. Aunque, siendo sinceros, eso era un alivio. Y es que para Rukia, unir a su Nii-Sama, Isshin-San e Ichigo más las palabras compromiso y boda, era algo peligroso.

Ella se quedó en la sala con Byakuya, hablando de cosas referentes a la Sociedad de Almas, las misiones y demás menudencias. Ichigo por su parte se encaminó a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, algo decente para sufragar las necesidades de su futuro pariente. ¡Dios! Aún sin estar enamorado de Rukia, tenía que hacer esfuerzos por no pelear con ese tipo.

"Nii-Sama" por su parte, contestaba en tono frio las preguntas que le hacía su hermana, además de que cuando él hablaba lo hacía en el mismo tono. Sin embargo, algo lo estaba tensionando, aunque para disimular cosas de ese estilo era todo un maestro.

Y de pronto, un grito se escuchó.

-¡Rukia!, ¿podrías venir acá un momento?

-Voy… ¿Me permite un momento, Nii-Sama?

-Rukia…

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritas tanto?

-Te necesito, quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podrías ir a comprar algo de beber? No hay nada en el refrigerador y así como es tu hermano, si solo le sirvo agua, empezará a murmurar y quejarse de lo mal educado que soy… Toma dinero de mis bolsillos.

-¿Cómo que quieres que compre?

-No sé, un jugo, zumo, soda… ¿Qué acostumbra beber tu hermano?

-Aparte de té, vino.

-Ni hablar, trae algo más sencillo y barato.

-Ichigo, idiota…

-¡Ve!

Y ella salió de casa, explicándole a Nii-Sama que saldría a comprar. Y ante ello, Byakuya decidió que era momento de hablar. Y entró a la cocina.

-Kurosaki.

-¡Byakuya! -El chico casi se quema de la impresión. ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero hablar contigo, Y ya que no hay quien nos interrumpa, debe ser ahora.

-¿No podrías esperar? Estoy cocinando y…

-Ahora.

-Ya, ya… -Y Fresa-Kun dejó su labor de cocinero. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermana? -Le tiró sin más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sientes exactamente por Rukia?

-¿Rukia? Ella es mi amiga y…

-Te pregunté que sientes y no qué eres de ella.

-La quiero.

-¿La quieres…?

-…

-¿O la amas?

-¿Perdón?

-Sé sincero hoy que estamos solos, Kurosaki. ¿La quieres o la amas? Porque en eso hay una GRAN diferencia.

-Pues yo… -A Ichigo le cedían las rodillas.

-Contesta y dime qué es lo que sientes por ella. Porque yo sí sé lo que sientes por Rukia.

-¿Tú?

-Estás enamorado, muy enamorado de ella, ¿no?

-Pues… -Y el bajó la vista y se ruborizó, como si hubiera sido pillado en plena travesura.

-No es necesario ser adivino para advertir tus sentimientos por ella. Tu relación con ella va más allá de un simple afecto fraternal. Si no, ¿por qué te casarías con Rukia? Y no me digas que es porque quieres ayudarla, porque son amigos… Porque por más que se quiera ayudar a alguien, los amigos no hacen eso.

-Byakuya, yo…

-Cuando fuiste a detener su ejecución, lo hiciste no solo por rescatarla, no solo por devolver un favor. Había algo dentro de ti que te llamaba, que te urgía a hacerlo.

-…

-Hoy, en la tienda de Urahara, la mirabas de un modo distinto a cómo lo has hecho anteriormente… Más que los labios, tus ojos sonreían cuando la mirabas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es decir, tú no pasas aq…

-Alguna vez estuve enamorado, Kurosaki. Y créeme que no es necesario ser tan afectivo y demostrativo en público para demostrar los sentimientos a alguien. Basta una mirada, un gesto…

-Byakuya…

-Contéstame algo, Kurosaki. Si esa otra chica, Inoue Orihime, estuviera en la misma situación que Rukia, ¿te casarías con ella para ayudarle?

-Byakuya yo….

-¿Te casarías con Inoue Orihime si ella tuviera el mismo problema que mi hermana?

-Tienes razón, la amo. Y sí, es probable que nunca me haya dado cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones, no hasta hoy que tengo una razón para pelear por ella. ¿Y qué si estoy enamorado de Rukia?, ¿te molesta? Creo que no deseaba admitirlo porque no quería, y ni quiero, arruinar mi amistad con ella.

-No tendrías que perder nada. Si la amistad es sincera, perdonaría cualquier cosa. Incluso la peor ofensa.

-Aún así, ¿no estás molesto de lo que siento por Rukia? -Ichigo lo miraba incrédulo.

-No, porque desde un principio supe que esto acabaría así, sin embargo no es una idea que me alegre.

-¿Acabaría así?, ¿cómo?

-Aunque mi hermana y yo no compartamos confidencias, no significa que no sepamos lo que ocurre en nuestra mente y corazón. Desde hace tiempo sé que ella te quiere de la forma en que tú lo haces.

-¿Me quiere?, ¿estás seguro? Yo lo dudo…

-Kurosaki, no es mi problema que seas ciego, pero aunque me incomode reconocerlo, ella te ama.

-¿Seguro?

-Tan cierto como me llamo Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Pero ella… Bueno yo ya…

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Más o menos pero ella lo mal interpretó.

-¿Más o menos? Es sí o es no, nada de medias tintas.

-Lo que sea, pero creo que en cuanto al afecto de Rukia, aún sin decirle algo, ella no correspondería a mis sentimientos.

-No me gusta repetir mis palabras, pero haré una excepción, ella te quiere y mucho. Si no, ¿cuál es el motivo de estar aquí en Karakura? Después de lo de Aizen las cosas se calmaron, ella podría pasar más tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, insiste en venir acá siempre que puede… Porque siempre tiene que venir a ver a un tipo llamado Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Pues yo…

-En mi existencia he aprendido que uno puede luchar contra lo que se ponga enfrente, menos con dos razones más que poderosas: La muerte y los sentimientos. Compórtate como un hombre correcto y háblale de frente, tal como son las cosas. Siempre he odiado tu actitud altanera y tosca pero si tú eres la felicidad de Rukia, debo de aceptarla.

-¡Byakuya!, ¿aceptas mi amor por ella?

-Solo te pido que seas sincero con ella. Y si no, te destruyo con todo mi poder, mocoso.

-Sabes Byakuya, eso es un avance.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que hablemos civilizadamente…

Un poco después del mediodía, ya Rukia había regresado con el encargo de Ichigo y notó que ambos hombres estaban serios. Byakuya estaba entretenido en la televisión pero solo era una fachada la sorpresa manifiesta ante ese aparato. Minutos después el almuerzo fue servido y los tres se juntaron en el comedor.

Y a la hora siguiente, el Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón partía a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Rukia -dijo el solemnemente-, cuando tenga otras noticias respecto al Clan Nakashima, te enviaré otra Mariposa Infernal. -Una puerta Sekai se abría.

-Estaré al pendiente, Nii-Sama.

-Y tú Kurosaki, espero que actúes con sensatez lo más pronto posible. Recuerda mi advertencia (la de acabar con él obviamente).

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Byakuya.

-Capitán Kuchiki. -Y el Noble entró a la otra dimensión y lentamente desapareció.

-¿Qué te traes con Nii-Sama, Ichigo?

-Asuntos de hombres.

-¿Asuntos de hombres?

-Sí, pero ya vámonos a casa. Estoy cansado.

-Vámonos.

Y el IchiRuki partió. Aunque no contaban con que otra sorpresa estaba por venirse.

_**Una cosa es amar y otra querer… Una cosa es pensar con el corazón y otra con la mente… Pero del temor al valor de reconocerlo, hay un paso.**_


	17. Más Descubrimientos

Aprovechando que me fluyó la Neurona IchiRukista, los dejo con otro capítulo. Pobres chicos que deberán sufrir un poco más, y si no fueran tan brutos, descubrirían que todo esto (el casarse y amarse) no tiene nada de malo. ¡Ay, el amor, el amor! Espero que en verdad les agrade este relato, me reí al redactarlo. ¿Habrá boda finalmente? Comenten y dejen Reviews. ¡Saludos!

**Advertencia:** Las palabras en cursivas son pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Más Descubrimientos**

**Ligero Preámbulo**

"_Tú mi complemento, el Sol Negro y La Luna Blanca"_

Poco más de dos horas habían pasado desde la partida de Byakuya y nuestra pareja estaba de lo más entretenida en el silencio. Y es que dos cosas -muy por aparte- habían sorprendido al IchiRuki.

Ichigo estaba en la cama escuchando su MP3 y Rukia en el suelo leyendo revistas (de nueva cuenta), pero es que solo así trataban de digerir -disimuladamente- la visita de Byakuya… O mejor dicho, solo así podían asimilar las palabras del Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón.

-_¿Cómo es que Nii-Sama no tuvo queja alguna al enterarse de que Ichigo es mi prometido? Si es más que obvio que lo detesta… ¿Y por qué le habrá dicho eso? "¿No tuviste más remedio o es porque realmente lo deseas? Estar junto a mi hermana. Siempre junto a ella"._

-…

-_¿Cómo es que el estirado de Byakuya sabe que quiero a Rukia? Y lo que es más, ¿cómo es posible que me inste a decirle lo que realmente siento?, ¿acaso soy tan obvio, acaso realmente desea mi unión con ella? _"_Y tú Kurosaki, espero que actúes con sensatez lo más pronto posible"._

-…

-Hey, Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde crees que estará tu familia? Ya me harté de solo ver tu cara.

-Idiota, pues acostúmbrate porque la verás de aquí a la eternidad. -Ambos se sonrojaron por lo dicho, pero Rukia lo quiso obviar.

-Estúpido sanguijuela. Lo decía porque me siento sola.

-Pues, ya pensándolo detenidamente, tienes razón. ¿Qué se habrán hecho? Ni siquiera una nota nos dejaron.

-¿Crees que los tres hayan salido juntos?

-No lo sé, pero es lo más factible.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a buscarlos?

-¿Lo crees necesario?

-Bueno, el que tu padre sea Shinigami no significa que esté exento del peligro. Y a eso súmale que es probable que tus hermanas estén con él.

-¡Mierda! Tienes razón. Salgamos pues.

Eso fue una buena excusa para apartar de su mente a Byakuya y el mentado compromiso. Y ambos partieron de casa.

-¿Por dónde vamos? -Era ella.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al Parque de Karakura?

Y ahí no vieron a nadie.

-¿Y ahora?

-Intentemos en el Templo Nara.

Y otra vez nada. Sin embargo, los minutos avanzaban.

-¿Será que ya están de regreso en la casa y nosotros acá?

-Pruébalo.

-Bien. Llamaré ahora mismo. -Y el Pelinaranja sacó un celular. Marcó a su vivienda pero nada, solo se oía el tono de llamada.

-¿Y?

-Nada. No contestan. Rukia, ya me están alarmando.

-¿Vamos al Centro Comercial?

-Vámonos rápido.

Y a paso veloz se fueron. Y comenzando el recorrido estaban cuando…

-¿Kuchiki-San, Kurosaki-Kun?

-Hola Inoue.

-¿Qué hacen por acá?, ¿vienen de compras?

-No exactamente, ¿y tú? -Era Rukia.

-Vine a conseguir unas especias para mi comida. Hay una tienda buenísima con muchos ingredientes y sazones extranjeros. ¡Acabo de comprar albahaca para mi pastel de mora!

-Eh… Qué bueno. -Ambos tenían una gota en el rostro. Y otra voz se le unió.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Ishida?

-Por lo menos, salúdame, Kurosaki.

-Hola Ishida. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Hoy era Rukia.

-Vine a comprar unas cosas que necesito para el Club de Costura. Aquí hay más tiendas que en el Centro, por eso vine. ¿Y ustedes?

-Pues buscamos a mi viejo y mis hermanas. No los vemos desde la mañana y tampoco sabemos nada de ellos. Ya me estoy empezando a inquietar.

-¿Podemos ayudarte, Kurosaki-Kun?

-Si no tienen prisa por irse… -Dijo el Pelinaranja aliviado.

-No tengas cuidado. Para eso son los amigos.

-Tú Kurosaki, ve con Kuchiki-San hacia allá. Y yo junto a Inoue-San iremos al lado contrario. ¿De acuerdo? -Ishida estaba tomando el control ya que Ichigo estaba algo descolocado.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Y los cuatros partieron en direcciones opuestas. A Ichigo no le gustaba el panorama, pero es que ¿dónde demonios se habrán ido a meter y para rematar sin avisar? Algo raro estaba pasando y de seguro no le gustaría saber en qué cosas andaría su familia.

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron al área de Food Court (puestos de comida), tal vez la familia de él estaría por ahí comiendo alguna golosina, pero no vieron a nadie. Siguieron caminando y se fueron a topar con una gran tienda de música "Japan Music" y vieron a otro conocido.

-¡Chad!

-Ichigo, Kuchiki. Hola.

-Menuda sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Buscaba una guitarra nueva. Acabo de comprar otra para mi colección.

-Que bueno, Chad. -Dijo Fresa sonriendo.

-Y ustedes, ¿qué los trae por acá? -Y es que, aunque el moreno viera esa expresión, sabía que ésta era fingida.

-Andamos buscando a mi familia. No los veo desde la mañana y ya me preocuparon.

-¿Tu familia?

-Así es, ¿podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlos, Sado? -Rukia le preguntó.

-Hace poco nos encontramos a Ishida e Inoue y ellos nos están ayudando. Hazme el favor Chad.

-No creo que debas seguir afligido, Ichigo. Antes de venir a esta tienda pasé por un local de ropa… Si no me equivoco, diría que la que estaba ahí era tu hermana Yuzu junto a tu padre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y con ellos estaba Karin. Andaba una gorra.

-¿Gorra? Sí, deben ser ellos. Karin siempre viste así.

-Gracias Sado.- Rukia se mostró contenta, al fin y al cabo esas personas eran como su familia, si bien Isshin caía mal por momentos (¿o días?).

-Vamos a atraparlos, Rukia. ¡Y a darles una buena tunda por asustarme!

-Déjame avisarle entonces a Ishida e Inoue, que se reúnan con nosotros acá. -Y así lo hizo.

En menos de 5 minutos, los cinco amigos se reunieron y el IshiHime saludó al moreno amigo. Y Sado de paso los guió hacia donde vió a la familia de Ichigo. Pero lo que vieron ahí los dejó asombrado.

"_**Sweet Day"**_

-Kurosaki, en efecto, los que están ahí son tus familiares. -Decía el Quincy.

-…

-Es un alivio ver que los tres están bien, ¿no es así, Kuchiki-San? -Decía alegre la voluptuosa.

-…

-Pero, ¿por qué el padre y las hermanas de Kurosaki están en esta tienda? -Nuevamente Ishida.

-…

-¿Pasa algo Ichigo, Kuchiki?

-… -Los aludidos estaban mudos.

-No me había fijado en eso, Ishida-Kun. ¿Por qué la familia de Kurosaki-Kun está en una boutique de novias?

-… -Mudez total.

-¿Ichigo? -Sado de nueva cuenta.

-¿Han invitado a tu familia a una boda?

-…

-¿O tú padre piensa volver a casarse? -Ishida estaba interrogando al Naranja.

-_¡¿Qué? ¡Maldito viejo! Me está metiendo en más problemas…_

-¿Kurosaki-Kun?

-_No, es mejor que piensen eso a decirles que soy yo el que me comprometí con Rukia… Que soy yo quien se casará con ella, con mi Shinigami. ¡Ah…! Enana Boba._

-¿Por qué no hablas Kurosaki?

-_¿O tendrá algo de malo que los chicos crean esto? Rukia me dijo que debía parecer lo más natural del mundo. ¡Ah…! Viejo desgraciado… ¿Qué hago?_

-…

-¿Kuchiki-San?

-…

-Pues… -Ichigo quería decir a sus amigos que, en efecto, su familia había sido invitada a una fiesta. No estaba seguro de querer decir la verdad. Más que por él lo hacía por Rukia.

-Nosotros… -_¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora? Se supone que debemos fingir que es REAL pero frente a Nakashima, no frente a nuestros amigos… ¡Ah…! Isshin-San TONTO. Ichigo me va a matar por esto…_ -Rukia estaba muy nerviosa.

-…

-Es que, jeje… -_¿Qué digo? Haz algo rápido Ichigo. No me defraudes. Si Nii-Sama ve este escándalo…_

-… -Nuevamente estado de shock, porque alguien giró para verlos.

-Nosotros… -Alcanzó a balbucear el Naranja.

-**¡ICHIGOOO…! **-Oh, oh… Era Isshin quien se sintió observado y volvió a ver quien lo estudiaba.

-¿Ichi-Nii? -Era Yuzu quien al tiempo de ver a su hermano, sostenía una bonita tiara diamantada.

-No me culpes de esto, Ichi-Nii. Los seguí para que no hicieran más de lo debido. -Era Karin quien miraba sin algún atisbo de emoción los vestidos blancos para las "Damas de Honor".

-… -Al IchiRuki le empezaba a dar tic nervioso en el ojo. Y los tres amigos los volvieron a ver. Algo empezaba a cuadrarles.

-Kuchiki-San… -Otra vez Inoue.

-Kurosaki…

-No me digan que…

-Ah… -Inoue se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar de emoción y júbilo.

-Mira esto Ichi-Nii, te quedará perfecto para **TU** boda. -Yuzu salió a encontrar a su hermano.

-¿Por qué tan tímido, primogénito? Muévete y entra con nosotros. Hoy cancelé las adquisiciones que había hecho para la clínica, porque así tendré más dinero para comprar el **VESTIDO DE NOVIA DE RUKIA-CHAN**. Y de paso, **TU TRAJE.**

De nueva, el IchiRuki se quedó mudo. ¿Cómo se zafaban de eso? Y es que el compromiso solo era una fachada para ayudar a la Kuchiki -según ellos-, pero con esto las cosas se complicarían aún más. Sí de por sí era difícil fingir que no se amaban cuando en verdad querían devorarse, con esto su "actuación" sería mucho peor. _Alguien podría intuir que de verdad te quiero, _pensaron a la misma vez. No, tal vez si les decían que era una broma del patriarca, seguramente no se lo tomarían tan a pecho. De todas maneras, sus amigos sabían que el padre siempre molestaba al hijo con el tema de las chicas. Quizá hoy Isshin se había pasado de la raya con sus bromas, probablemente era un juego y a lo mejor había una posibilidad de salvarse, de…

-Ustedes dos… **¡SE VAN A CASAR!** -Eran los tres amigos **AFIRMANDO** la idea.

No, no había salida y es que los chicos vieron y preguntaron lo que era OBVIO.

_**Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado, ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado. Vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad, vivo por ella y no me pesa…**_

_Andrea Bocelli_


End file.
